


And That Was That

by lightswoodmagic (sarah_writes)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, A teeny bit of angst, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childcare Worker Harry, Fingering, Group Sex, Like, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shakespeare References, Smut, Teacher Louis, Teacher Zayn, Three cats because why not, Writer Liam, Zayn's also an artist, although Liam and Harry's jobs aren't big parts of the fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic
Summary: “Okay. When Zayn and I were working on the set yesterday, Liam dropped by and mentioned he had a date. I asked Zayn about it, and he said that they’re ah - poly?”Harry blinked.“Oh yeah, I knew that. Li mentioned it when we were playing tennis once.” He ran his hand through Louis’ hair, smiling softly when he nuzzled into the touch. “Is that what’s making you act strange? Because it seems like something that works for them, and I —.”“Zayn has feelings for me.” A deep breath, and then blue eyes locked on green. “He said he needs distance because he has to get over them.”Harry hadn’t realised his hand had fallen from Louis’ face until his fingers were being tangled and gripped tightly.Or, Zayn and Liam have been polyamorous for years, but Harry and Louis are monogamous. When Zayn meets Louis and starts to fall for him, it opens them all up for something they've never experienced before.





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> This fic meant so so much to me. I was so incredibly grateful and excited when I saw the fest, so thank you SO much to @louandhazaf. Thank you.   
Some of the experiences in this fic are direct things that I've dealt with, or spoken to someone with, and it was lovely to be able to write it.   
A massive thank you as also to my amazing support from my group chats, and a huge thank you to Sam and Caroline especially.   
I hope you enjoy! xx

When Louis woke, it was to a slightly cold bed and the smell of coffee drifting through the room. Everything was quiet and still, five more minutes before his alarm went off, and he shifted to roll himself up in his duvet. Warmth seeped through his skin, enhanced by the far away sounds of dishes in the kitchen being put down. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, just as a large lump landed on him with a soft noise. 

He jolted, groaning as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes, coming face to face with a round, short haired tabby cat. He was sitting on Louis’ chest, pawing at the duvet as he purred, and Louis let his head fall back onto the pillow. Needy bastard. With a heavy sigh, he lifted his hand to scratch just behind the cat’s ear, soft fur under his fingertips and a soothing weight on top of him. 

“Hi darlin’, what are you doing?” Louis cooed, moving carefully to sit up, holding the cat to his chest. “Huh? What are you doing, so cute, yeah.” 

He grinned when the cat nudged its head into his hand when he stood, placing him gently down on the floor with a smooching noise. Just as he was pulling on a pair of sweatpants, a harsh noise made him wince, his alarm finally going off as he flailed slightly in his haste to shut it up. The cat was trying its best to weave through his legs, meowing in displeasure at being put back down, and by the time Louis’ had righted himself, he looked down with a sigh. 

“Alright you great lump, c’mere.” 

Louis leant down to heave the cat up with an _oof_, cooing as he lifted him to settle over his shoulder, one hand under his butt. He started to wander down the hall towards the kitchen as the cat settled his paws over Louis’ shoulder, the purring louder in his ear with every step. It wasn’t loud enough to completely overpower everything else though; the soft singing coming from the kitchen made his chest feel warm, and he stopped in the doorway to lean against the frame with a grin.

Harry was standing at the bench, his foot tapping to the tune he was crooning into his smoothie as he scrolled through this phone. Harry in the morning was one of the best sights Louis had ever seen, even after four years together. Louis let his gaze travel up, fluffy pink socks, gorgeous lean legs in black skinny jeans, a patterned, loose button up in a hideous design that would only look good on Harry. 

“Have I ever told you how grateful I am that the centre doesn’t have a proper uniform?”

Harry spun around with a wide smile, putting down his glass to step closer to Louis. “Only a few times, baby. You just like looking at my arse.” He moved closer, tilting Louis’ face up with a gentle grip on chin. “Morning, Lou.” A light touch of lips. “I see Cheddar found you.”

“I swear, he can fucking sense the second that I wake up.” Louis tightened his grip on Cheddar, leaning up to kiss Harry more firmly. “Do you have to leave soon?”

Harry hummed, chasing after his lips for another kiss, longer and deeper than the last. Louis sagged slightly against the frame, dropping one hand to grip Harry’s shirt as his tongue flicked against Louis’ lip.

“Yeah, about five minutes. Start at 7:30 today.”

Louis let Cheddar back down when he started to squirm, moving into the kitchen and stepping over their other two cats where they sat at the door. He made a quiet noise of appreciation when he noticed a hot mug of tea already waiting for him on the bench. 

“Thanks, love.” He wrapped his hands around and smiled at Harry, watching him as he squatted to pat all three cats goodbye. Louis knew his face was fond, but with no one else around to notice, he let himself stare. “‘s perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Harry shot back with a wink, getting up as Louis groaned into his mug and set it down. 

He couldn’t hide his grin though, and he was suddenly swept up into Harry’s arms with a squeak, batting weakly at his chest with a laugh. He was cut off though when Harry kissed him, shifting his hands up Louis’ side to cup his face. Louis melted into the touch, his hands snaking up Harry’s shirt to scratch lightly at his back. He was always incredibly grateful that Harry was a morning person. They’d learnt long ago that the best way to wake Louis up was passionate kisses and tea, slowly pull him out from the sleep warm home he’d made for himself. It’d always been a foolproof way to fill him with energy, send sparks down through every muscle and nerve until he couldn’t even imagine sleeping ever again. 

“I have to go.” It was murmured against his lips, but Louis still heard it perfectly. 

There was an easy calm to the morning, a content feeling of love and softness that lingered in the air and settled into Louis’ skin. He let it all envelop him, let it flow through his body as he nosed into the hair at Harry’s temple. Apple and honey overwhelmed his senses, but he pressed his nose firmer against the soft curls to breathe it in. It settled his nerves, gently untwisted the knots in his stomach and smoothed out the stress between his eyes. 

“Have a good day, darling.” Another stolen kiss, this time against the shell of his ear. “Tell all the kids I say hi.” 

“Of course, baby,” Harry said quietly, his arms coming up to wrap around Louis. “You’ll be brilliant.”

Because of _course_ Harry knew how nervous he was, knew more than anyone the pressure Louis put himself under when he had to try and impress an entire new school.

“Thanks, darling.” Louis ran his hands smoothly up Harry’s back, bunching up his shirt so he could slip his gentle fingers back down and underneath to flitter over velvet skin. Harry was always so _warm, _and Louis hummed against his lips as he dug his fingers into Harry’s sides, chasing after him with a chuckle as Harry squirmed away, an indignant squeak filling the room. 

Harry batted at Louis’ hands with a grin, pushing him away when he finally made contact with his chest. “_Stop it_, Lou!” he admonished, but the dimples popping in his cheeks gave him away. 

Louis’ finger came up to poke into the small dip, wriggling slightly when Harry laughed. 

“Love you.”

Harry’s eyes softened, and he pressed a last kiss to Louis’ lips. “I love you too. I’ll see you later, yeah? Text me during lunch.”

And then with a quick wave, Harry was out the door. 

Starting at a new school was always daunting, regardless of how prepared he was. He could never know what the staff would be like, or how temperamental the students would be; teenagers were a vicious bunch. He’d been teaching drama for a little over three years now, and it was the best decision he’d ever made. He loved working with kids, helping them develop a passion for the theatre that’d been with him since he could remember. With Harry working at the child care centre, people always teased them about when they’d have kids. 

It had almost been Louis’ first thought when he saw Harry for the first time. He smiled fondly as he reached down to pat Parmesan, her black fur soft under his fingertips. He’d been volunteering at the shelter when Harry had come in, tight jeans and curls spilling down past his shoulders. His first thought had involved getting over there as quickly as possible, but as he practically sprinted over, he’d known he was fucked when images of curly haired, blue eyed children ran through his mind. 

It hadn’t mattered that it didn’t make sense. Everything made even _less_ sense when Harry adopted Feta that day, a white Persian, but still came back the following Saturday to adopt Cheddar. They’d sat cross legged on the floor as cats wandered over them and Louis learnt that Harry snorted when he laughed. 

It quickly became his favourite sound.

He’d had to put a stop to it when Harry came back again the next week and adopted Parmesan, a black short hair, and Louis had almost thrown his phone at Harry in an attempt to get his number. They’d been together ever since, and Louis had never imagined he’d ever get to experience a love like the one he had with Harry. 

The cats were all crowded around the front door when he finally went to leave half an hour later, and he gently held them back with his food as he squeezed out the small gap. They always seemed to know whenever they had a chance to sneak out into the hall, and he really didn’t fancy chasing Feta down the hall again. Their next door neighbour had almost had a heart attack before Louis had realised he was only wearing pants, and Harry had laughed until he cried, doubled over against the wall. 

The drive was easy, not much traffic considering the time of day, but by the time he pulled into the parking lot, he thought he might throw up. He took a deep breath, looked at his phone to find an encouraging text of emoji hearts from Harry, and then got out of the car to be greeted by the principal.

She was standing near the edge of the car park, a soft smile on her face that reminded Louis of Harry’s mother. They’d met during his interview process, and she’d immediately been welcoming and kind. He felt his heart beat slow slightly, and greeted her with a wave and a grin. 

“Anita, hi!”

Her smile widened. “Hello Louis, hello! How are you feeling?” 

Louis reached out to shake her hand before following her when she turned to walk towards the main building. The whole school was newly renovated and modern, trees and plants everywhere that made Louis feel a bit more at home. 

“Yeah, alright, alright.” He jogged up the steps to the main building to hold the door. “Bit nervous, but pretty standard.” 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about Louis, I know you’re going to fit in perfectly,” Anita assured, gesturing down the hallway for Louis to start walking. “The staff are keen for a new teacher, and some of the younger teachers are looking forward to having someone young join the team.” 

The hallway was bright and airy, and Louis felt himself smile at the student art and trophies adorning the walls. His gaze settled on a brilliant mural at the end of the hall, a colourful swirl of graffiti that seemed to swell and tell a story the longer you looked at it. 

“That’s unreal.” Louis pointed at the art, unable to take his eyes off it. “Did you commission that from an artist?”

Anita made an amused sound as they stopped up at. “We did, but he’s also a teacher here. Mr. Malik, he’s about your age. Brilliant artist, even better teacher.”

“Must be an exceptional teacher, then.” Louis ran his hand over it, pleased when there was a slight texture to the work. 

“Oh he is. You’ll work with him quite a bit, I imagine.” She nodded her head to the right, down another hall, and they wandered towards a row of doors. 

“Does he work in the drama department?”

Anita guided him down one last hallway, past a row of lockers and an announcement board. “Not really, he just always helps with the Shakespeare production. His knowledge and passion for literature is truly admirable. He always volunteers his time to paint the set for that, and the musical.” 

“Sounds like a good lad,” Louis murmured, thanking Anita as she held open the door to what appeared to be the staff room.

“Oh, he is.” The door shut behind her, and everyone seemed to turn and stare. “Everyone, good morning! This is Louis Tomlinson, the new drama teacher. I know I don’t even need to say it, but please welcome him with open arms!”

Everyone clapped and waved as Louis smiled awkwardly, rocking up on his toes with his hands behind his back. His hands were slightly clammy, but his nausea had dimmed, so. Small victories. 

“Thank you, so much. I can’t wait to work with you all.” Louis smiled, aiming for charming but most likely only succeeding with a slight grimace. His eyes darted around the room to take it all in. 

Everyone looked warm and friendly, and the room was done up in neutral tones. It was a large space, a kitchen with a few rectangular tables, a lounge area with a TV and a number of couches. There were colourful posters littering the walls, reminders of meetings and events. Louis’ eyes zeroed in on the tea and coffee station, and he was suddenly desperate for another cup of tea. 

As soon as Anita patted him on the shoulder and wandered off, Louis was surrounded by people introducing themselves. The space around him was filled with different names, a number of subjects and kind words, and by the time Louis had seemed to have met everyone, he made a beeline for the urn. The tedious task seemed to help him relax further, watching as the water grew steadily darker and the tea bag sank.

He wrapped his fingers around the mug and moved to sit at a table, blowing cool air across the surface of the liquid to make it drinkable. He set it down on the table, his hands cradling it to keep them warm, and his eyes shifted up slightly at the sound of a light scratch. 

A tattooed hand was drawing something in a large sketchbook, the paper splayed out across the surface of the table. He admired the ink for a moment, the _love _scrawled across his knuckles, before he darted his eyes to the man’s other hand. It was wrapped around a cup of black coffee, and the tattoos stood out starkly here, more intricate and beautiful. 

He flicked his eyes back to the paper in front of him. The character looked like something from a comic, but Louis couldn’t place it. He watched the action for a while, the quick strokes soothing for a moment, but the movements suddenly stopped, and Louis finally looked up. 

Dark, honey coloured eyes, and thick stubble. Black hair done up in a slight quiff, shaved sides, and Louis could see tattoos hidden under the short hairs on his head, too. He was young, probably around Louis’ age, and he was looking at Louis with raised eyebrows and a small smile. 

He was gorgeous, and Louis blinked rapidly.

“Uh, hi. ‘m Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” He reached across the table to shake his hand, and the man grinned. 

“Hey Louis, ‘m Zayn. Zayn Malik.”

_Oh. _His voice was smooth, like the honey that matched his eyes, and his accent was thick. Louis shook his head slightly. 

“Ah, the lad behind that mural down the hall.” Louis watched as Zayn grinned, even as a blush rose to his cheeks. “It’s unreal, mate. Are you the art teacher?”

Zayn scoffed, his lips still quirked, setting the pencil down and stretching. “Thanks, Louis. It took some time, but I’m happy with it. But nah, I’m actually the literature teacher, art’s just a hobby.”

Louis made a surprised sound, ignoring the couple of teachers that had just sat to his left. Anita’s comment from earlier about his passion for literature made a bit more sense now. “A hobby? You’re a bit too good for it just to be a hobby, yeah?” 

“Thanks, man. I love it, but yeah, literature’s where it’s at for me.” He smiled softly at Louis, and Louis ignored the thump in his chest.

Just as he went to ask more questions, Anita caught the attention of the room, and their morning meeting and briefing began. He shot Zayn a quick grin anyway and settled back in his chair to pay attention.

*****

When the bell for lunch rang, Louis couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. His current class, full of 13 and 14 year olds, had been sweet, but exhausting. They’d had a million and one questions for him, everything ranging from where he went to uni to if he had any pets, and thankfully thoughtful questions about the syllabus for the semester. He’d answered them all patiently, secretly happy about the easy lesson on his first day, but he was ready for a break. A cigarette wouldn’t go amiss either, but he’d promised himself he wouldn’t smoke anywhere near the school. Bit hypocritical of him, otherwise.

“Alright everyone, off you trot! Thanks for the great lesson, hopefully next time I can learn something about all of you, hey?” He grinned when they laughed, waving them out the door as they all chatted amongst themselves.

He tided up the room, pushing in chairs and packing away his notes and laptop, before he wandered back to the staff room. The hallway was filled with loud students, laughing and screaming as they chased each other, or ribbing each other with gentle shoves. 

He moved through to the offices, throwing his bag down gently at his desk before rushing to make another cup of tea. He sighed as the hot liquid hit his stomach, warming him from the inside out. He glanced around quickly before he spotted Zayn, sitting in the same spot and chatting to a teacher that Louis _thought _is one of the visual art teachers. He moved carefully through the room, saying hello and smiling at everyone he passed, and then slid silently into the chair across from Zayn again. Their eyes met straight away.

“Louis, hey,” Zayn greeted him warmly and then gestured to the woman on his right. “Have you met Sophie yet? She’s one of the art teachers here.”

Louis smiled politely, reaching across the table to shake her hand. “Briefly this morning, I think. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“You too, Louis.” She had a wicked smile and paint on her hands, but her grip was solid and the paint clearly dry. “I was just talking to Zayn about one of my classes asking about his mural today, but I really should go and see Stuart about those easels I ordered.” She glanced quickly around the room, eyes lighting up when she spotted a man standing in the corner, laughing. “Ah, I should go catch him now. Bye loves, have a good rest of your day! And welcome, Louis.”

Louis thanked her quickly as she dashed off, and then Zayn was clearing his throat to grab his attention again.

“So,” Zayn started, delicate hands picking apart the sandwich in front of him, “first day verdict?”

Louis made a small noise, grabbing a banana from the communal fruit bowl in front of him. “Good, I think. The kids are all really sweet, which I wasn’t expecting. There’s usually at least a couple of arseholes, you know?” He peeled the fruit quickly, taking a quick bite as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“You’ve only had two classes so far, don’t get too excited, yeah?” Zayn shot back with a laugh, and Louis couldn’t help but join in with a shrug. “But yeah, most of the kids here are pretty good. There’s a couple of nightmares like, but they’re all pretty chill for the most part.” Zayn glanced down at the fruit in his hand and frowned. “Don’t tell me that’s your lunch, mate.”

He shot him a sheepish look, swallowing heavily. “Left it at home, but I’m fine.”

His phone vibrated again, so he apologised quickly to Zayn and pulled it out of his pocket. It was a couple of messages from Harry, sweet things asking how his day had been so far and how everyone else. He quickly tapped out a reply, probably with too many heart emojis, and by the time he’d shoved it back in his pocket, half of Zayn’s sandwich was sitting in front of him.

“I – what?”

Zayn shrugged and pushed it closer, nibbling on the crust of the half that was still in his hand. “You don’t have any lunch. Eat it Louis, please.”

Louis stared at him, taken slightly aback. “Zayn, nah mate. It’s your lunch, doesn’t seem right, it’s my own fault.”

Zayn sighed heavily, shooting him a quick glare. “It’s just gonna go to waste, yeah? You’ll just have to owe me.” And then he grinned at Louis, tongue pressed behind his teeth, and Louis picked up the food and took a bite.

Thank fuck for Zayn, honestly. He hadn’t realised how starving he was. He let his feet swing happily under the desk as he chewed, his eyes wandering around the room as Zayn spoke again.

“Did either of your classes interrogate you? They like to do that with new teachers.” Zayn smirked when Louis chuckled.

“Oh yeah, the one just before lunch. Everything from my cats to my tattoos.”

Zayn visibly perked up as he put his crusts back down. “Tattoos? Multiple? I saw the 28 on your hand, but do you have any more?” He seemed to suddenly be almost vibrating in his seat, his eyes bright, and Louis couldn’t help but grin at his infectious attitude.

“Yeah, man. I’ve got a few on me arms, and one on my chest. A couple of others too.”

Zayn’s eyes seemed to glint under the harsh fluorescents, and he leant across the table with his chin resting in his hands. “Can I see the chest piece?”

“’Course.” Louis’ fingers were quickly undoing the first few buttons of his shirt before he even realised, but when he looked around the staff room, no one was paying them any attention. “Here, not much.”

He flushed slightly under Zayn’s intense gaze as he read the words, and then he was buttoning his shirt back up and yanking up his sleeves for something to do. Zayn made a soft noise, and then his fingers were suddenly on Louis’ arm, touching gently at the compass.

“It’s like, organised, gorgeous chaos, mate,” Zayn grinned, and Louis couldn’t help but grin back. Anything to distract from the way Zayn’s fingers were travelling lightly across his skin to land back on the compass. “Love this.”

Louis glanced down, twisting his arm slightly so Zayn could explore more. He ignored the small smirk on his face.

“Cheers, my boyfriend’s got a matching ship. We’ve got a few matching ones, actually.”

There was a brief flash of something across Zayn’s features, a slight falter in his movements, but then everything was the same before Louis could even blink.

“Matching tattoos. Must be serious then,” Zayn murmured, but when he looked up, there was a genuine smile on his face. “How long have you been together?” He shifted to move back in his chair, and Louis pulled his sleeves back down with a twinge of disappointment pulling at the back of his mind.

“About four years.” He could hear the fondness in his voice, and by the way Zayn’s face had softened, it was obvious. “Harry. He’s brilliant, mate. The best person I know. That was him messaging me before, asking about my day. I know you didn’t ask, but I could natter on about him for hours if someone let me. How about you? Do you have a partner?”

He glanced back up at Zayn, praying that there wasn’t some sliver of homophobia hidden away that he’d somehow missed through the glances, but Zayn’s next words made it obvious he didn’t have anything to worry about.

“Yeah, his name’s Liam,” Zayn replied, and there was an audible happy sigh in his voice. “Been about three years. Best thing that ever happened to me. This is for him.”

Zayn was suddenly unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing more and more skin at a _table_ in the _staff room_, but Louis supposed he didn’t really have a leg to stand on. He let his gaze linger on Zayn’s neck tattoos and was suddenly desperate to see the rest. The work was somehow delicate and strong at the same time, gorgeous line work and shading. When Zayn finally looked up at Louis with a shy smile, Louis’ eyes snapped to attention, and he froze.

There was a large red wolf right in the centre of his chest, wings sprouting from either side, and a myriad of other ink swirling across his chest.

“Holy shit.”

Louis reached his hand out, realised just in time how inappropriate it would be, and retracted it quickly. Zayn laughed softly, his hand dropping to sit next to Louis’ on the table.

“You can touch these ones, if you want, yeah? Seems only fair after I touched yours. Dunno why, but I always like the feel of tattoos, even though you can’t _really_ feel ‘em.”

Louis stroked a finger down the back of Zayn’s hand, in awe of the artwork and time it would’ve taken. “Same. Haz thinks I’m a bit weird, but he doesn’t complain when I do it. He’s got these gorgeous laurels on his stomach, right near his hips.” As soon as he said it, he snapped his mouth shut with a groan. “’m sorry, ignore me please.”

Zayn cackled, his face scrunching slightly, and moved back to button his shirt up again. “Nah man, I feel that. Liam’s covered in them too, and it’s one of my favourite things to do, just sit there and trace ‘em.”

“Wait, sorry, why the red wolf? That’s the one for Liam?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn’s face brightened at the mention of his boyfriend, and Louis grinned along with him. “It’s a bit of an inside thing, but red’s like, his colour? And his nickname at uni was Wolfie because he’s from Wolverhampton. Bit obvious, but it’s still one of my favourites.”

Louis finally took another bite of the sandwich, swallowing before he spoke. “It’s sick, mate.”

Zayn crinkled his nose at him, a smile seemingly etched permanently onto his face. “Thanks. So, have you and Harry lived here a while, or just moved? Enjoying it?”

“Moved a couple of months ago. Haz got a job that he could start right away, but obviously I had to wait until the start of term. We haven’t gotten out much.” Louis frowned before polishing off his sandwich, grimacing when he took a swig of cold tea.

“Well, if you wanna meet some more people and hang out, we should all go to the pub one night. I think you and Liam would get on like a house on fire, mate.” Zayn checked his watch and sighed. “Our mate Niall can come too. Sorry man, I’ve gotta go set up for my next class.”

He looked apologetic, but Louis shook his head quickly.

“Nah, all good. And a pub night sounds great, thanks.” Louis shot him a grateful look, and Zayn just stood, that shy little thing back on his face.

“Alright, well we’ll set it up. Have a good rest of your day, Louis. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah Zayn, you too.”

Louis sat quietly for a moment, trying to wrap his head around Zayn. It wasn’t that he didn’t get on with people usually, but it just filled him with a feeling of content, this thought that he’d already found a friend on the first day. He felt a _kid_ on the first day of school now, giddy over the fact he’d made his first friend, but it was harder to make friends when you were an adult. He had managed to chat with a few of the other teachers, laughing as they warned him about mischievous students and praised others, but by the time his last lesson was done a few hours later, he was more than ready to go home to Harry.

He giggled as soon as he walked in the front door. Harry was holding Parmesan right up in the air, twisting her with a frown on his face as she flopped around.

“I don’t think that’s how they did it in the Lion King, darling.”

Harry spun around as happiness overtook his face, still holding their cat in the air. “Hi, baby. I think she stepped in something, but she’s being a nightmare.”

“It’ll be fine love, just put her down,” Louis laughed, dropping his bag and keys at the door. “How was your day?”

Parmesan sprinted from the room as soon as Harry put her down, and Louis watched as she left tiny pawprints all over the floorboards. Maybe Harry had the right idea. He shrugged, moving towards his boyfriend to wrap his arms around his waist. He hummed and relaxed into his body when Harry held him close and kissed his forehead, his lips firm as the gentle press made Louis sigh.

“My day was the same. Cute kids, annoying parents. How was your first day?”

Louis was swaying slightly, happily wrapped up in Harry’s arms. “Was good. Tired. The school’s great, and the kids are really lovely, and the staff were really welcoming.”

“That’s great, baby. Meet anyone nice?” Harry’s hands were slowly tickling over his back, and Louis felt like he was about to fall asleep.

“Yeah, guy named Zayn. He’s the lit teacher, covered in tatts, sick artist. All cheekbones and eyelashes.” Louis stifled a yawn in Harry’s chest and felt him chuckle. “I was gonna try take a photo of him because he’s so pretty. Thought you’d like to see.”

Harry let out a bark of laughter at that, pressing another kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “Sounds just like your type. I would’ve loved you try to find excuses to touch him, you little flirt,” Harry mused, amusement clear in his voice, so Louis didn’t feel too bad that it was the truth. “You’ve always loved a pretty boy.”

“Why do you think I’m with you?”

“Smooth as silk, love. Is he a good guy?”

Louis yawned again, exhaustion suddenly taking over his mind. “Yeah. Gave me some of his lunch when I forgot mine. Said we should have a pub night with him and boyfriend because we don’t know many people yet. You’d love him.”

“Sounds perfect, Lou. I’ll have to meet him and see his cheekbones for myself, it seems. C’mon, go and have a quick nap before dinner.” Harry tried to steer him into the bedroom, but Louis made a soft noise of complaint.

“Not tired enough for that.”

His eyes flew open when he was suddenly pushed none too gently against the wall. In a beat, Harry was on his knees, smirking up at him as he toyed with the button on his slacks.

“Let me tire you out then, baby.”

When Louis came down Harry’s throat later, his hands tangled in his curls as Harry moaned around his cock, Zayn was the absolute furthest thing from his mind.


	2. Zayn

“Great response, Nicole.” Zayn leant back against his desk at the front of the classroom, legs crossed at the ankles. He gestured at a boy near the back of the room. “Tom, what do you think?”

The teenager shifted uncomfortably, but Zayn sent him an encouraging smile.

“Um, I get where Nic’s from, but I think there’s proof that Hamlet was pretending to be insane, too.” Tom hesitated when everyone turned to look at him, but Zayn nodded at him and kept his gentle smile. He watched as Tom seemed to pull himself together to continue. “Like, the fact that he mentions he’s gonna pretend? And that his answers seem like, _too_ ridiculous and out there? Polonius even says how pregnant his replies are at times, and I think Hamlet knows he’s being watched?”

Tom seemed to be holding his breath waiting for Zayn’s reaction, nervous and awkward, but Zayn watched him relax with an exhale when he grinned and nodded.

Zayn shifted to swap his ankles over. “Also great work, Tom. One of the best things about literature is that it can be interpreted however we want, yeah? I’m sure Shakespeare’s turning over in his grave about one of your answers.” He grinned as the students laughed, but his head snapped to the door when he heard a soft knock.

Louis was standing in the small crack of the doorway, an apologetic look on his face. His hair was soft, fringe falling gently across his face. Zayn watched, holding his breath as Louis’ fingers brushed his hair back away from his eyes, blue trapping Zayn where he stood. He had his sleeves rolled up, tattoos on display, and Zayn had to close his eyes briefly to reign himself in.

Zayn’s fingers _itched_ to reach out and brush it back for him, cup Louis’ face and kiss him until he was breathless.

He _burnt,_ he _pined,_ he _perished._

What a fucking cliché.

He’d only known Louis for a couple of weeks now, fourteen days filled with soft laughs, simple physical affection, stupid texts and easy banter that left him grinning for hours. It was nothing but a _crush_, but it didn’t stop him from wanting the other man. He’d tried desperately to squash his feelings, push them aside and lock them away, but every time Louis smiled at him, he was right back where he started. 

It didn’t matter that it was okay for him to want Louis, and that it was _okay_ even for him to want to date Louis from his side of things. Liam would just laugh, encourage him with a waggle of his eyebrows and a pat on the bum, but Louis had a boyfriend. 

Zayn was used to getting feelings for men that were taken, but it was usually easy to get over. Louis seemed to be sticking around though, refusing to budge from Zayn’s mind, and he had to contain a small groan when Louis slipped into the room to lean back against the door. 

“Hi, Mr. Tomlinson.” Zayn felt his face flush when Louis smirked, apologetic demeanour vanishing quicker than it had appeared, but he pushed on. “What can I do for you?”

Louis shot an easy smile around the room, eyes wide and bright. Zayn shifted. 

“I’m sorry to barge in, I just wanted to talk about the play. Also, isn’t it after school? Should I still be in class?” Louis’ brow furrowed as Zayn’s students giggled.

Zayn grinned at him, moving over to wrap his hand around Louis’ bicep. He was warm and strong, something Zayn could tell even through the shirt. He was so fucked. 

“Nah, me class just loves me.” His grin widened as his students cheered, and Louis’ face turned fond. “Don’t know what you’re doing wrong mate, but sometimes we actually _like_ talking about what I teach.”

There was a loud chorus of exaggerated _ooo_’s around the room as Zayn quirked his eyebrow, trying to hide his almost permanent smile as Louis stepped further into his space. The look of faux annoyance in his eyes was betrayed by his smile, and Zayn’s grip tightened automatically before he dropped his arm as if it was burning. All it did was make Louis stab him in the chest with his index finger. 

“Ow!” Zayn pouted, rubbing at his chest as his students giggled. He could see some of the girls in the back of the class whispering excitedly, and fuck he really needed to reign it in. He shook his head to clear it and addressed the class. “Sorry, if you haven’t met Mr. Tomlinson yet, he’s the new drama teacher. You might see him around a bit, especially if you want to be involved in the Shakespeare production this year.”

The room erupted. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, when are auditions because -.”

“Tommo, can I get some help with assign-.”

“I _love_ Hamlet, I can’t wait to -.”

Louis’ eyes were wide as student after student seemed to throw jumbled thoughts and excited sentences at him. He seemed almost shocked, slightly frozen, mouth dropped over before a small smile started to spread across his face. The students were relentless though, and Zayn’s heart felt like it’d grown to twice its size. His Year 10 students were his favourite, even though teachers weren’t supposed to have them; incredibly passionate with inspired opinions and knowledgeable insights that often made him stop and think, but not as bogged down in their work as his GCSE students. They were standing from their seats now in their eagerness to talk to Louis, and Zayn had to interrupt before they swallowed Louis whole. 

“Alright, alright, leave him alone!” Zayn waved his hands as he dropped his head forward, his whole body shaking as he chuckled. “C’mon, get out of here, yeah? Go enjoy your weekend and forget about Shakespeare for a while.”

He pushed his sleeves up to his elbows as they all gathered their things and wandered out, chatting amongst themselves as they snuck sneaky fist bumps or high fives to Zayn on the way. Zayn was just organising his notes when the last student left, and then it was just him and Louis.

“So, you really love Shakespeare, yeah?” Louis was roaming slowly around his classroom, running his fingers over everything he could.

Zayn let himself watch as delicate fingers ran over posters and essays, and he folded his arms across his chest as he snorted. “Yeah, you could say that babe.”

He froze, sitting down on the edge of his desk, his heart in his throat as Louis stopped. His hands picked up their pace a split second later as if nothing had changed. It was a slip of the tongue, something that he called a handful of friends, so it shouldn’t have mattered. They _were_ friends, _just_ friends.

But it was the extra meaning behind it that only he currently knew that made him pause. He cleared his throat. “I’ve always loved the English language, and literature in general. I love how it evolves and changes, and how every story, every poem, everything ever written is just a different combination of the same bunch of letters, regardless of the language or characters. I don’t know man, no matter what it is, it’s just letters and numbers and punctuation, but it can still make people laugh and cry, or feel heartbreak and pure joy.” He let himself drift slightly, gaze wandering, smiling softly at the wall as he noticed Louis inching closer out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t get me wrong, there’s a lot of shit that Shakespeare did, heaps of controversy, yeah? But so much of his work is just…_integrated_ into everyday life now, you know?”

Louis’ voice was low when he spoke. “Like what, babe?”

_Babe._

He scolded himself. _It’s a platonic thing, fucking hell Malik. You just called him babe, he’s just comfortable with you, and now you’ve gone and developed a full blown fucking crush on him._ Zayn’s gaze flicked to Louis as he settled beside Zayn, perched on the desk.

“Well, like, ‘love is blind’ is from the Merchant of Venice, right?” He could hear his own voice growing in excitement as he shifted against the desk, choosing to ignore Louis’ soft smirk. “And ‘kill with kindness’ from the Taming of the Shrew? Oh!” He swung his arm out, whacking Louis in the chest and making him huff out a breath. “Oh, sorry. Anyway, ‘good riddance’ is from Troilus and Cressida.” Zayn sighed happily. “I mean, they’re all like, paraphrased, but essentially. And there’s so many more.”

A comfortable silence fell over them, the only sounds in the room the ticking clock and Louis’ gentle fingers tapping out a rhythm against the underside of Zayn’s desk. Zayn couldn’t figure out what it was.

“I think it’s brilliant.”

Zayn tilted his head slightly to look at Louis in confusion. “What’s brilliant?”

“How passionate you are.” Louis pushed off from the desk, and Zayn swallowed heavily when he swivelled to stand in front of him. “It’s so obvious in the way that you talk. There’s just this,” Louis paused and kicked Zayn’s feet slightly to step between them, “_fire_, you know. I love it.”

It was almost too much, having Louis this close to him, telling him he loved how passionate he was about literature, staring at him with a soft quirk to his lips that made Zayn desperate to reach out and pull him in by his shirt. It wasn’t even just that Louis was off limits because of Harry, but they _worked_ together. It was bound to end in disaster, though Zayn felt like it was heading that way for him regardless.

He slid his hands under his thighs to control himself.

“Thanks, Louis,” Zayn whispered, settling properly on his hands and rocking back and forth. It was hard to sit still. “You’re not a fan of Shakespeare? Drama teacher and all?”

Louis chuckled. “I don’t _not_ like his work, you know? Just a bit boring compared to other work, like more contemporary stuff, or musicals even.”

“I’m sure I can manage to convince you.”

Zayn didn’t recognise the lower timbre of his voice, or the smooth quality of his tone until he saw Louis’ eyes widen slightly. He was _flirting_ with Louis, blatantly and repeatedly, and though Louis had joked with Zayn that Harry was the biggest flirt he’d ever met, it didn’t make it _right_. His feelings for Louis were bubbling under the surface of his skin, and the accidental intent behind the phrase made his stomach clench.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Louis’ gaze shifted to the blackboard behind him.

“Why do you have a _blackboard?_” Louis let out a startled laugh, stepping to the side to move around Zayn’s desk. “It’s the 2000’s, Zaynie.”

Zayn made a soft, indignant noise. He loved the blackboard in his classroom, had had to fight tooth and nail when he’d started to make them keep it, beg them to let him take this classroom just as they’d been about to renovate. He knew it was slightly ridiculous; a whiteboard made infinitely more sense, and didn’t come with the hassle of erasers and chalk dust and cleaning it properly so his students could still read it. The waft of the scent of chalk seemed to calm him though, and remind him of creating art on the sidewalk when he was a kid. It wasn’t the main reason.

“Honestly, I just love to draw for my classes, and chalk’s easier to work with.”

He saw the exact moment that Louis seemed to realise what he was actually looking at; an intricate skull, clutched in a fist, a swirl of coloured chalk as an outline. It’d taken him half of his lunch break.

Louis stepped up to the blackboard and ran his finger lightly through the drawing. Zayn tried not to wince.

“You drew this? Did you use a picture of something?” The tips of Louis’ fingers were coming away white now, and somehow it made him more attractive.

It didn’t have to make sense.

Zayn stepped around to join him. “Yeah, I do one before all of my classes. I don’t know how it hasn’t come up yet.” He frowned as he smudged blue chalk with his thumb, the coloured dust coming away easily on his skin. “I freehand it all.”

“Fucking wicked, babe,” Louis breathed out as his eyes roamed the surface.

Zayn jolted where he stood, the praise rushing through him in a swell that threatened to drown him.

“Thanks,” Zayn replied quietly, tongue pressed behind his teeth as he grinned. “Did you need something, or just come to say hi?”

“Not enjoying my company, Malik?” Louis spun around, mock outrage clear on his face. Zayn raised his eyebrows, his lips quirked as Louis threw his hand up and popped his hip. “I’ve been told I’m delightful, thank you very much.”

Zayn laughed, moving to pack his bag and distract himself from the way his hand would sit perfectly on Louis’ waist, how much he wanted to just _listen_ to Louis _talk_ for hours. “You _are_ a delight, babe. Just curious.”

“Harry was asking about that pub night, really wants to meet you. Just wonderin’ when we should do it.” Louis paused for a moment as they moved towards the door. “If you still want to.”

Harry probably wouldn’t want to meet him if he knew Zayn’s thoughts. Zayn was definitely eager to meet him, not because he wanted to suss him out or for anything nefarious, but because the way Louis spoke about him made him seem like this brilliant, beautiful, kind person that Zayn would be lucky to know. It’d be just his luck that he’d probably fucking fall for him too.

“’course, Lou.” He turned to lock the door just as they stepped into the hallway. “I think Li and I are free tomorrow night, I can text Niall if that works for you.”

Louis bounced up on his toes, swaying slightly with a grin. “Yeah, perfect mate! I’ll text you, yeah?” He started walking backwards down the hall, joyful eyes locked on Zayn’s where he stood. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah.” Zayn swallowed heavily. “Perfect, mate.”

He groaned when Louis disappeared around the corner, throwing his head back against the door with a _thunk_.

The whole drive home meant that Zayn was alone in his own thoughts, a slightly chaotic space filled with Louis, Liam, and a faceless Harry that he hadn’t even seen a _picture_ of yet. There was a mess of emotions, but guilt was pressing at him heavily as he pulled up at a red light. Louis and Harry didn’t know how badly he wanted Louis, not just kiss him and touch him and fuck him, but wanted to actually _date _him. That was always the difference, the thing that caused the most problems.

Both him and Liam had been burnt before, thinking that someone understood what it meant for them to be polyamorous, but then they’d just wanted a threesome, or their boyfriend had said it was okay _‘just this once’_ so they could get it out of their system, or _they’d_ been cheating on their partner and hadn’t said anything first. Some people were fine with an open relationship, but most didn’t understand the difference, and what it meant to Zayn and Liam, at least.

He’d just managed to work himself up into a slight panic when he finally pushed his way through their front door, the door sticking until he shoved it with his shoulder. He threw his bag down in the hallway, kicking off his shoes and wandering into the study. He let a soft noise leave his throat when he saw Liam sitting at the desk, glasses on and brows furrowed. His gaze snapped up when Zayn moved further into the room, and the fondness on his face turned even softer when Zayn snuck around the desk to perch on his lap.

“Hi, darling,” Liam murmured in his ear, hands dropping from the desk to ruck up Zayn’s shirt. “How was your day?”

Zayn nudged his nose against Liam’s neck and settled, knees either side of his thighs on the office chair.

“It was alright. Same old stuff, yeah?”

He could hear the distracted tone in his own voice, so he wasn’t surprised when Liam’s hand was suddenly smoothing up his body to lightly grip his chin. Zayn went easily when Liam tilted his head up, scratching lightly at his beard.

“You okay? What’s goin’ on in that big, gorgeous brain of yours?” Liam’s eyes were searching his face, and Zayn shifted to kiss his thumb.

“I have feelings for Louis, I think.”

Liam tickled his chin, a gentle grin on his face. “Think, or know?”

Zayn sighed, groaning and knocking his forehead into Liam’s. “Know.”

“I know, love. Been able to tell since you came home on that first day,” Liam laughed, wrapping his arms around Zayn and running his hands up under his shirt, soft fingers smoothing over softer skin. “Ask him out, babe.”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

He shifted to curl up more on Liam’s lap. “S’got a boyfriend. Pretty sure they’re monogamous.”

Liam made a small noise. “Are you sure, love?”

Zayn swallowed heavily, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. “Yeah.”

Slightly calloused hands were suddenly cupping his face as Liam shifted his body back, and Zayn found himself staring at his boyfriend as he frowned. Zayn ducked forward to kiss him chastely, and he felt his thoughts start to clear when Liam’s thumbs stroked his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, love. Maybe it’ll all work out, yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Zayn sat up straight as his hands played with the hair at the nape of Liam’s neck. “Anyway, enough of that. How was your day?”

*****

Zayn had been right.

He _did_ love Harry. He couldn’t imagine anyone that wouldn’t. He’d been worried there’d be some slight tinge of jealousy or bitterness, something he never felt usually anyway, but things with Louis had pushed him off centre since the beginning. Instead, he’d only felt welcome and warm, startled laughs mixing with low groans at every pun Harry snuck out with a wicked grin.

Harry was incredibly kind and thoughtful, shaking everyone’s hand, even the staff that Zayn knew, and insisting on buying almost every round they’d had until Liam had snuck his card behind the bar and made Andy promise to charge everything there. He loved art, talking to Zayn for at least half an hour about the pieces in his and Louis’ lounge room, and Zayn had found himself hanging on every word. He was sweet, and caring, and him and Louis were perfect together. It was almost like they orbited around each other, or like Harry was the moon, and Louis the sun.

Right now, Zayn was pleasantly buzzed, and he was relishing in the knowledge that Harry, Louis, and Niall were just as affectionate as him and Liam around their mates. Zayn nuzzled happily backwards against Harry’s hand where it was running through his hair, and he giggled when he saw Niall smack a kiss to Liam’s cheek across the booth.

Maybe he was drunker than he thought.

He could see Louis watching them with a wide grin, eyes wide and crinkling slightly at the corners. Like Liam’s. Liam was so beautiful. He rolled his head slightly to watch his boyfriend banter with Niall, one of his hands resting on Louis’ knee where his legs were thrown over Liam’s lap. Louis was poking Liam in the cheek, a look of intense concentration on his face now that turned to one of innocence when Liam’s head snapped around with a quirk to his lips.

Harry’s voice was loud in his ear when he shouted to be heard above the music. “Louis! We’re never gonna make new friends if you keep that up.”

Louis poked his tongue out at him before he took a swig of beer, and Zayn couldn’t help but follow the movement of his throat as he swallowed.

“Our friends will love me for me Harold, or not at all,” he replied solemnly, and then he was winking at Zayn as Harry blew him a kiss across the booth. “Right. Time for another round, I think. Payno, come with?”

Liam nodded, following Louis out of the booth and pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips when he was standing, chuckling when Zayn chased after him. He was vaguely aware of Harry’s hand steadying him on the nape of his neck, and Liam’s eyes dropped to the movement. Confusion spread through Zayn’s body when Liam smirked, mischief twinkling in his eyes, and then he was being dragged to the bar by Louis. Zayn lost sight of them quickly as they snaked through the crowd, but his heart thumped at the image of them shoving each other and laughing before they’d disappeared.

Harry’s fingers suddenly scratched gently at the back of Zayn’s head as he moved slightly. “Sorry Zayn, I really need to piss. Can I get out?”

“Oh, sorry man.” He shuffled out of his seat, standing on shaky legs as Harry slid out, and then he felt a gentle hand at the small of his back before Harry disappeared into the throng of people too.

As soon as he threw himself back into the booth, Niall was shifting around the circle seat to burrow into Zayn’s side.

“Niall.” Zayn threw his arm around his shoulders, pressing a sloppy kiss to his temple while Niall batted at him.

“Zaynie.” Niall pulled back slightly to look up at him. “Are you being careful, mate?”

Zayn’s eyebrows knitted together as he rested his head on Niall’s, watching the crowd scream the lyrics to Mr. Brightside. “What d’ya mean?”

“Louis.” Zayn froze. “I know that look. Just want you to be careful, I’ve seen you fall for guys in relationships before.”

He could see Liam and Louis making their way back through to the booth, and he couldn’t help the groan he let out. They were gorgeous, both of them, stunning in the way they moved, and Zayn started to feel restless.

“’m fine. Just a crush, Ni. He’s such a good mate, yeah? I’d never want to risk it, and Harry’s really fuckin’ great.”

Niall still sounded suspicious when he spoke. “As long as you’re sure, mate.”

Zayn didn’t have time to respond before Louis was putting down their drinks, and plopping straight into Zayn’s lap, throwing his legs across Niall. He automatically wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist to steady him, and Louis peered up at him slightly, blue eyes even brighter under the lights. Zayn shot pleading eyes at Liam across the booth, but all he got back was a sympathetic smile and the softening of Liam’s eyes.

“Hi Zaynie.”

Zayn tried desperately to hold Louis still when he started squirming on his lap, and one look at Liam showed his smile shifting in a smirk. He flipped him off behind Louis’ back, and wrapped his arms tighter around his body. He noted with his own sly grin when Liam flushed as Harry curled up next to him, though.

Later.

“Hey Lou. You havin’ a good time?”

There was a huff of breath against his neck that made him shiver. “Yeah. I like Liam.”

Zayn chuckled and nosed against Louis’ head. “’m glad. I like him too.”

“I’d hope so.”

He could hear Liam and Harry chatting across the table about boxing, making plans to train together in the mornings early enough to make Zayn wrinkle his nose up.

“You box, Harry?”

Harry grinned lazily across at him, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. “Yeah, love it. I can never really find anyone to train with, though. This one’s more about the cardio.” He jerked his thumb across at Louis where he was still sprawled in Zayn’s lap.

“Nah mate, I feel that. Love watching Li, though,” Zayn added, shooting him a quick wink across the booth that startled a laugh out of both of them.

Louis’ weight shifted as he squirmed to face the other boys. “I second that. Not with Payno, although I’m sure that’s just as much of a sight as Hazza here.”

The music thumped around them just as Zayn felt a foot tapping out the beat of the music, and when he looked down, Harry’s shoe was knocking against his lightly. He was still peering around the room though, and Zayn let himself study him for a moment.

He was all easy grins, dimples and curls, covered in tattoos just like the rest of them. Well, except Niall. It was obvious in the thick of his arms that he boxed, or at least worked out, and his hands were dripping in rings, finishing at licks of polish that made Zayn smile.

He was stretching out to stroke the cross inked into Harry’s skin before he realised what he was doing.

Zayn’s hand whipped back quickly, startling Louis where he’d started trying to braid Niall’s hair. “Fuck, sorry mate. I –.”

But Harry was already chuckling. “It’s alright, honestly. Louis’ exactly the same.” Harry wriggled his fingers and moved his arm closer. “Also, I think we’re all well passed the whole ‘no touching’ thing. Have at it.” And then he was turning back to talk to Liam like everything was fine, swinging his arm around the back of the booth.

Soft. Harry’s skin was _so_ soft, and Zayn let his fingers climb up Harry’s arm, following the lines and shading, filling in the gaps between the art with his touch. He barely noticed Louis turning to sit more firmly in his lap, hardly registered Niall getting up to dance with a tall man in a tight, white t-shirt, but he did notice when Liam interrupted Harry to laugh.

“You right, Tommo?”

Oh, they had _nicknames_ for each other. Zayn felt like he could cry.

Louis slid off Zayn’s lap onto the seat, patting his thigh gently almost like an apology, before he made grabby hands at Liam and jerked his head. “I wanna play now. Gimme.”

Zayn could see Harry watching Louis fondly as he grabbed Liam’s hand to trace the roses there, and Zayn let himself fall into the moment a little bit.

Liam’s foot hooked around his ankle, Louis’ pressed up against his side, Harry’s fingers tapping against his elbow as Zayn’s own tickled across Harry’s skin.

It all felt a bit too perfect, and Zayn was already bracing himself for the fall.

He’d been able to see the desperate way Liam wanted to talk about it hidden in his eyes all night, but Zayn had managed to avoid it until they got home.

Liam was pottering around their bedroom, singing softly to himself as Zayn got undressed. As soon as he was just in his pants, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a warm body pressed against his back. Zayn closed his eyes as he lifted his hands to lightly wrap around Liam’s forearm, leaning back against his body with a heavy exhale.

“I can tell how much you like him, love. ‘m sorry.” Liam kissed the side of his neck, pulling back to nose along the stretch of it when Zayn tilted his head. “He’s brilliant. They both are.”

Zayn laughed breathlessly, the alcohol still coursing through him and settling in with a lazy swirl of arousal in stomach. “S’okay. They’re basically perfect though, what the fuck.”

A harsh breath was puffed over his skin before Liam was tugging him backwards, and then were falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

“You know how it goes though, Zayn.” Liam moved him with a gentle grip where he was flailing, giggling when Zayn almost smacked him in the face. He pulled Zayn to curl up on his chest, running his fingers through his hair and kissing his temple. “They have to make that decision.”

Zayn grumbled, burying his face in Liam’s chest. “I _know_ that. The absolute last thing I’d ever want to do is come between them, or like, make them uncomfortable, yeah?”

They settled down further into the mattress as Liam turned off the lamp on the bedside table with a snort. “Bit of an ego, don’t you think? Think you’d come between them?” Liam teased, throwing his head back onto his pillow as he laughed when Zayn made an indignant noise.

“No! You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Zayn protested, smacking Liam lightly on the chest as he tangled their feet together. “Oh shut it, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know, I know.” Silence. “They’re fucking brilliant though.”

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut.

“Yeah.”

*****

Zayn wiped his brow with a grunt, knowing full well he’d gotten paint all over himself. He felt like they’d been working on this one section of stone wall for a month, and as much as he loved being around Louis, he was too distracting.

He’d also started flicking paint at a spare piece of cardboard.

“Lou, I swear to fuckin’ God,” Zayn gritted out, hanging his head as his voice echoed through the empty hall. “Not only am I never letting you do another production with this much detail in the set, I’m _also_ never letting you ‘help’ me again.” He managed to get grey paint in his quiff when the brush cut through the air during his air quotes, but he was already covered in it anyway. What fucking difference did it make.

“Not my fault I’m just creative as fuck, mate. Deal with it.” Louis raised his eyebrow at him from where he was drawing crooked circles on a drop sheet. “All my sets are always gonna be like this.”

Zayn groaned, but there was a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he set down the paintbrush and pushed up the sleeves of his old, paint splattered Henley. He ignored the shock of smugness that rocketed through him when he saw Louis’ eyes travelling up his body, and grabbed his cigarettes.

“C’mon, ‘m dying for one.”

The air was slightly crisp when they stepped outside to light up, the school completely empty. Even on a Saturday, it was an eerie feeling. Zayn had just taken a long drag when Louis called out to someone across the lawn.

“Oi! Payno!”

Zayn’s heart suddenly felt warm. Liam was wearing a grey woollen coat, even though it wasn’t that cold, hands tucked into the pockets, and black jeans. He was grinning at them as he waved, and Zayn had just stepped forward to greet him when Louis shoved him aside to jump at Liam.

Three months now, and counting. They’d all grown closer, incredibly so, and it was rare for a week to go by without him and Liam seeing Harry and Louis at least twice. Dinner, movie dates, drinks, board game nights, and anything in between. Niall joined them every so often, but the four of them had really become inseparable. Liam had started running with Harry in the mornings, or boxing with him in the evening, and they all just _clicked_, all five of them.

Zayn was rapidly losing his mind.

Nothing that he’d done had helped him get over Louis. No matter what he did, what he thought, what he said, his feelings had just gotten stronger over time, and now he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get over him. It was _too much_ now, and he didn’t know how to handle it.

Niall and Liam had sat him down, told him that maybe he needed to distance himself a bit, _‘just for a while’_ Liam had assured him, to try and move on, but he couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Louis’ face, or having to turn down Harry when he wanted them to get brunch, or seeing Louis at work in passing while he got over his own shit.

He snapped back to reality when Liam’s hand cupped the back of his neck.

“Hi love,” Liam murmured against his lips, pressing a quick kiss there that still had Zayn melting forward to grip the lapels of his coat. “I’m just on my way to dinner across the road, thought I’d pop in and say hi.”

“Perfect timing, babe. Have a good time, will you be home later?” Zayn blew out a cloud of smoke, exaggerating it when Louis coughed loudly. It wasn’t like he had his _own_ cigarette or anything.

Liam stroked Zayn’s cheek with his thumb. “’course, darling. It’s a first date, you know I don’t give up the goods right away.”

They snickered, Liam’s breath ghosting over his lips before he was strolling away with a quick ruffle of Louis’ hair. Zayn watched him leave for a minute, chest full of light, before he stubbed out his smoke and turned to go back inside.

“Alright, let’s go finish this fucking thing, we only – Lou? You alright?”

Louis seemed to be frozen, staring at the place Liam had been standing with a look of utter confusion on his face.

“I – Liam said he has a date. Why does he have a date?”

_Oh. Fuck_.

It wasn’t that they’d purposefully not told them, except that’s exactly what it was.

They trusted Harry and Louis, knew that they wouldn’t judge their relationship, or question them with raised eyebrows and a scoff, or get awkward, and that they’d carry on the way things were. It was just a massive thing to tell someone when society as a whole was so against the idea.

It also helped Zayn feel safer with his feelings for Louis, made it easier to hide the fact that it was a possibility that the way Zayn wanted him was real.

Zayn awkwardly hopped from foot to foot. “Oh, uh. Liam and I are poly? Polyamarous?” When Louis’ eyes just flicked to stare at him instead, he continued shakily. He hated this part. “As in, we love each other, right, but we also can date and hook up with other people if we want?”

“I’m - I’m a little confused, fuck, ‘m sorry,” Louis rambled, suddenly full of motion as he swung his hands up to rub at his face. “Please know that I don’t mean to be offensive or anything, please, I’ve just never met anyone in a - a poly relationship before.”

Zayn shrugged, moving to lean against the orange brick. Well, it was out there now. Nothing to do but see what happened from here. “It’s alright, Lou. I’m always happy to explain or summat. We’re used to it, yeah? People don’t really,” he paused, waving his hands around, “_get_ it, you know? For some people it just gives them more ammo to use against us. We don’t tell everyone, hardly anyone really, because not everyone handles it in a good way. Being in a relationship like ours, two queer poly men, isn’t easy. We were both bullied a bit in school, so we do anything we can to avoid that kind of shit now, you know?”

“Bullied?” Louis’ face set into a deep frown, and he fidgeted, pulling down the sleeves of his hoodie to cover his hands, an obvious nervous tick that showed when he was angry at something, but didn’t know how to express it properly. “Who the fuck would bully you two? Aside from Haz, you’re the best people I know.”

Even as the grin slid across his own face, Zayn could tell it was self deprecating. He pulled the sleeves of his Henley down and crossed his arms, an automatic defensive stance. He had to remind himself it was just Louis.

“Li should tell you about his experience himself, you know? But yeah, growing up queer and going to an almost completely white school was fuckin’ hard, mate. I hate talking about it a lot, but I’ve got an incredible family and a wicked support network.” Zayn smiled softly down at his hands where the mandela was permanently drawn into his skin. “Meeting Liam was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

There was a brief pause, and then Louis’ hand was squeezing his arm before he stepped back.

“So you’re relationship’s always been poly?”

Zayn’s face scrunched. “Kind of? Not really, actually. We had an open relationship first, just random hook ups if we wanted to, and it just grew from there.” He moved to get Louis’ attention and looked him dead in the eyes. “I need you to understand though, Lou. Liam and I love each other so much. He’s my soulmate, but dating other people or sleeping with someone else doesn’t change that.”

Louis’ feet scuffed against the grass, and he was gaining confidence with every question. “So you’re never jealous? Ever?”

A small laugh slipped out before Zayn could stop it. “Nah. At the start I was, just a little bit, but it’s all about being completely open and honest with everything, you know? We tell each other everything, and there’s _so much trust_ with us, Louis. We’ve never had a problem.” He tilted his head back to look at the clouds. “You can definitely be in love with more than one person at a time. Like, for me, it’s unrealistic to assume Liam’s never gonna be attracted to anyone else his entire life, or be curious about dating someone. It’s not for everyone, but it works for us. We love each other, and we date other people sometimes, and we sleep with other people sometimes, and that’s okay.”

For a moment, all Zayn could hear was the soft sound of distant traffic, so he pulled out another cigarette to leave Louis alone to process it all. Zayn wasn’t ignorant enough to assume that it’d be an instant process.

“If Liam’s on a date now, when was the last time you dated someone else?”

Zayn went to answer, the words on the tip of his tongue, before Louis interrupted.

“Fuck sorry, that’s so personal, I’m sorry.”

“Nah babe, it’s alright. Maybe about 3, 4 months?”

Louis blinked, and then suddenly they were locking eyes for the first time since the conversation started. “Just before I started here?”

Zayn almost threw himself onto the ground with a scream. “Yeah, yeah I guess that’s right.”

There was a slightly heavy silence. It wasn’t awkward, not exactly, but Zayn could see the gears shifting in Louis’ head, the wheels turning as he tried to put everything together. Zayn blew smoke out of the side of his mouth as he found, for the first time since they’d met, that he really wished Louis wasn’t as intelligent as he knew him to be. He took another drag, fidgeting with the cigarette as Louis shifted.

“Ah, so the Globe, yeah? You still wanna go and check it out? I know we were talking about trying for an excursion or something, but I thought maybe we could just go,” Louis announced, his voice loud across the space, and Zayn recognised the change in subject. “Maybe get dinner and somethin’ too.”

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut, and his fist clenched. _No. Too much_. Louis didn’t even realise what he was _doing_, how badly Zayn wanted it to be real, and he suddenly realised that he’d had enough. He’d struggled _too much_ with his feelings, his guilt, and it was now or never. Time to be honest.

“I need to say some stuff, and I need you to wait until I’m done before you say anything, please,” Zayn begged quietly, and he waited to hear a soft affirmative from Louis before he continued. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I think you’re brilliant Lou, and that Harry’s brilliant, but I need a bit of distance to get over some stuff, yeah?”

Everything was quiet, Louis hardly even breathing, and it just let it sink further into Zayn’s anxious mind that he’d just fucked everything up.

“To get over what?” Louis’ voice was full of concern, but when Zayn winced visibly, his fingers twitching, Louis drew back with wide eyes. “I - _me_? You need to get over _me_? Zayn —.”

The words were spilling out of Zayn’s mouth before he could stop them, and his feet were already causing him to stumble as he tried to escape. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - shit, I have to go, fuck, I’m so sorry.” His brain was screaming at him to run, to protect himself, but Louis reached out to stop him, alarm clear on his face.

“Zayn, hey, babe no, it’s okay.” Louis’ voice was aiming for soothing, and any other day it would’ve helped Zayn settle. “I just - really? I wasn’t expecting it. Do you just - I mean, what do you feel?”

“I don’t think you wanna know.”

“_Please_.”

There was a surprising tinge of desperation to his voice that encouraged Zayn to just.

Tell him everything.

“I would’ve asked you out the day that we met if you weren’t with Harry,” Zayn choked out, ignoring Louis’ surprised gasp, “but you are, and I love him Lou. I do, he’s so brilliant, and you’re brilliant together, but I can’t stop myself from wanting you Louis, in every way, I’ve tried so hard.” He rubbed at his eyes, willing the tears to vanish. “‘m sorry, just forget I said anything.”

And then he was walking away so briskly he could’ve been jogging, ignoring Louis’ voice calling his name, and everything was a blur until he got home.

It’d only been about an hour before Liam came back, calling through the house.

“Zaynie! ‘m back early, he was an absolute _wanker_, honestly - oh no. Darling, what’s wrong?”

Zayn’s cheeks were still slightly wet, the pillow underneath his face damp, and his eyes fluttered open when he felt a weight settle on the bed. Liam’s hand reached out to cup his cheek, stroking gently to wipe the tears away.

“Baby,” Liam whispered, lying down to wrap Zayn in his arms and pull him against his chest. “What is it?”

The _thump thump, thump thump_ of Liam’s heart made him feel safe enough to finally take a deep, shuddering breath.

“I fucked up. I told Louis, ‘ve ruined everything.”

Liam didn’t answer, but Zayn didn’t need him to. He was tugged tighter against Liam’s chest, felt lips against his temple, and slipped into a restless sleep.


	3. Harry

Harry smiled as he walked back into the lounge room, scratching Parmesan under the chin where she was resting on top of the couch. He threw himself down on the couch, pausing when he was Louis jolt where he was curled up on the opposite end.

He was marking essays, something Louis usually bragged about because he was always able to smash through it quickly. Now though, he was staring at a corner of the room, pen between his lips, brows furrowed. Harry frowned.

“Baby?” Louis didn’t move, so Harry reached out and gently touched his arm. “Hey, Lou, what's going on? You’ve been distracted all weekend, what’s up?”

Harry’s heart sank when Louis sighed heavily, moving the papers he had to the coffee table. He’d been slightly off for a few days, distracted by something that Harry couldn’t figure out and couldn’t read. He’d known Louis probably needed time to sort through whatever was going on, and Harry knew that he’d come to him when he was ready, but he was starting to worry. Him and Louis had always told each other everything, never kept secrets from each other, and on a lazy Sunday afternoon, Harry needed to know now.

“Lou, baby, c’mon. What’s wrong?”

Louis shuffled some of the essays on the table, tapping his foot against the floor. It did nothing to ease the thoughts racing through Harry’s mind.

“Nothing Haz, it’s all good.”

Oh. It was an obvious lie, something that Harry hadn’t seen directed at him from Louis in years. He’d seen that look on Louis’ face and heard that tone when he was speaking to other people, retail employees, or his sister when it didn’t seem appropriate a story, but not at him.

Harry sat up straight and shifted closer, placing a cautious hand on Louis’ thigh.

“We don’t lie to each other Lou. We’ve always told each other everything, and now you’ve got the worst possible scenarios running through my head.” He cupped Louis’ cheek, turning his face slightly so they were looking at each other. “It’s just me, love.”

Louis was fidgeting, his hands twisting in his lap as he told a deep breathe. Harry willed himself to calm down, begged his heart to stop racing.

“Okay. When Zayn and I were working on the set yesterday, Liam dropped by and mentioned he had a date. I asked Zayn about it, and he said that they’re ah - poly?”

Harry blinked.

“Oh yeah, I knew that. Li mentioned it when we were playing tennis once.” He ran his hand through Louis’ hair, smiling softly when he nuzzled into the touch. “Is that what’s making you act strange? Because it seems like something that works for them, and I —.”

“Zayn has feelings for me.” A deep breath, and then blue eyes locked on green. “He said he needs distance because he has to get over them.”

Harry hadn’t realised his hand had fallen from Louis’ face until his fingers were being tangled and gripped tightly.

Zayn had feelings for Louis. It was so obvious now. They’d always been affectionate, all four of them, but looking back, Harry seemed to suddenly remember times where Zayn’s touch had lingered, or where the look in his eyes that Harry couldn’t place had been longing and _want_. Oh god, _Zayn_ had feelings for _Louis_.

Then other memories came through; Louis’ hands settling on Zayn almost possessively, Louis’ eyes flicking up and down Zayn’s body in a way that Louis just _didn’t_ _do_ with anyone other than Harry. Fuck. Louis wanted Zayn, too.

His head was spinning as he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He felt a hot twist of jealousy, an ugly, unwanted thought springing into his mind. Had something already happened? Is that why Louis had been weird? He wouldn’t blame him; Zayn was intelligent, strong and funny, and fucking _gorgeous_. He pushed the feelings back down when he realised he was overreacting, and exhaled heavily through his mouth.

Louis’ fingers tightened.

“As in -,” Harry’s voice was croaky, and he cleared with throat with a harsh cough, “as in, wants to sleep with you or wants to date you?”

He heard Louis sniff. “Both, I think? I - does it matter? I didn’t know how to tell _you_, I didn’t want you to hate me, or Zayn.”

At the devastating tone in Louis’ voice, the small way he’d spoken, Harry’s eyes whipped back to him. He made a sound in the back of his throat and stroked Louis’ hand with his thumb.

“I - Lou, I would never hate Zayn, or you, ever. People can never help how they feel. I love you so much.” He leant his forehead against Louis’. “I just - wait, why would I hate _you_?”

Louis was silent for a beat too long, and Harry’s stomach fell.

“Lou. Why would I hate you? Is - is that what you want?”

There was still no answer as Louis looked everywhere but Harry, the air in the room awkward and heavy as Louis struggled to find what to say. Harry couldn’t help but jump in again. He couldn’t breathe properly.

“Louis.” His voice was firm as Louis’ fingers squeezed his again. “Do you want to date Zayn? Tell me the truth.”

“I - I don’t know, okay? He was explaining everything to me you know, how it’s okay to have feelings for more than one person, and that it doesn’t change how you love someone.”

Louis seemed to be almost begging, pleading for Harry to understand, but everything seemed to be just a rush in his ears. He realised his hand was limp when Louis tried to lace their fingers together.

“Harry, please, I - I just, I get it, you know? Any feelings I have for Zayn exist on top of how much I love you, how much I know you’re my soulmate.”

But Harry had to stop him. “Any feelings you have for Zayn? As in, you already know you have feelings for him?” Harry laughed, but it was bitter and awful, and he regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. “Are you saying - am I not enough for you? Do you not want to be with me anymore? I don’t understand.”

He didn’t feel like he was getting enough _air_ into his lungs. Everything felt tight, his skin flushed and his eyes starting to water. Was this Louis breaking up with him? Five years, gone?

Louis sounded desperate as he choked on a small sob. “No darling, _no_, I love you so much,” the words just seemed to sting slightly now, even as Louis pushed on. “It’s not that at all, please just forget I said anything, please, it’s nothing.”

“Nothing!” Harry jolted back just enough to see the tears welling in Louis’ eyes. Fuck. “It’s not _nothing_, Louis. You just admitted you want Zayn, and that he wants you too. It’s not _nothing_.”

Hands were cupping his face, tugging him forward, but Harry felt so weighed down that he couldn’t move.

“We’re not in an open relationship like they are Harry, I’m sorry, it doesn’t _matter_.”

“But it does matter, Lou. Is that what you want? Hey.” Harry cupped Louis’ face and looked him in the eyes. “This is a lot for me, okay? I’m trying to—,” he sighed and shook his head, “you need to tell me the truth, even if it’s hard. Do you want the chance to date Zayn? Like, proper date him?”

Louis wasn’t looking away this time, and Harry saw the moment a tear trailed down his cheek.

“Yes.” It was a whisper, but Harry heard it clear as day. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Everything went quiet, and before Harry even realised, he was twisting out of Louis’ grasp and stumbling to his feet. Everything was too much, the noise in his head a complete contrast to the silence of the room.

“I have to go.”

“Harry, _please_—.”

Harry stood still for a moment, took a deep calming breath, and spun to face Louis.

The problem wasn’t that he was completely against it; Zayn and Louis would be _good_ together, and he knew it. The problem was that maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t a problem.

It was too much.

“Lou, I’m sorry, I just need to go for a walk, I’ll be back.”

And then he was shoving his shoes on and dashing out the door, ignoring Louis’ cries as he finally let himself cry.

Then he did the only thing he could think of.

He called Liam.

*****

His eyes were closed where he was laying under a tree in the park, sprawled on the grass when he heard footsteps approach. He didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“Hey, Haz. You okay?”

He heard Liam sit down next to him, felt a nudge from his foot where his legs were most likely stretched out in front of him. No time like the present, he guessed.

“Louis told me about Zayn.” Harry heard a soft ah. He settled his head back further on his hands. “I think he wants it too.”

Harry let himself breath, his heart steady and brain calm now as he listened to the birds. Liam was quiet for a long time, but when he seemed to sense Harry wouldn’t go on, he reached out to rub circles into Harry’s arm through his hoodie. The touch was soothing, more than welcome, and Harry was just about to drift off when Liam finally spoke.

“How do you feel about the whole thing? I know it’s not for everyone.” Liam’s voice was cautious, and Harry cracked an eye open to look up at him.

He shifted slightly to rest his head on Liam’s thigh, humming when fingers started combing through his hair.

“I can’t help thinking that Louis’ just gonna leave me for Zayn, and that it’s because I’m not good enough.” He heard Liam start to protest, but he cut him off, shooting him a soft glare. “Please know that I don’t mean this to have anything to do with yours and Zayn’s relationship, even though they’re connected, I just can’t stop the thoughts, you know?”

Liam hummed, untangling some of Harry’s knots and making him wince. “I get it, Haz. It’s fine.”

“I just think maybe I’m too jealous for that type of relationship,” Harry mused, groaning when it didn’t clear up any of the thoughts in his head, “or maybe it’s something else, I don’t know.”

“I don’t know if it’s a jealousy thing, babe. You don’t care when Louis and Zayn are all over each other, or when Louis sits on my lap, or when I sprawl out across everyone. We’re an affectionate group of mates, Niall included, but I feel like if it was a jealousy thing, you wouldn’t even be able to handle that.”

He was right, but Harry still didn’t know what to do with the information. If it was Louis and anyone else, anyone other than their group, Harry would hate it, but there was comfort in knowing that Zayn and Liam loved them too and that they were all able to express it so openly. It made Harry snort when he suddenly realised what him and Liam were doing, and maybe that was okay too.

“It just feels different, though. This isn’t you cuddling Louis when we watch horror movies, or Zayn sitting in my lap because I’m warm. This is Louis wanting Zayn, wanting to kiss him and date him. Doesn’t it bother you? Isn’t it different?”

Liam chuckled, and Harry saw his eyes crinkle at the corners. It was infectious, and he couldn’t help the small smile on his face.

“Well, the answer is no, it doesn’t bother me.” Liam was staring off over the park, but Harry could see the content look on his face. “Zayn and I are so in love Haz. We trust each other, and we’re honest and open about every single thing that we do. There’s not a single person who could change how I feel about Zayn.” His eyes flicked back down to Harry, and Harry froze. “But that doesn’t mean that there’s no one that makes me feel certain ways.

It’s also that sometimes, you can’t get every single thing you need from one person. Zayn and I have a lot in common, but so do him and Lou. For example, if it’s something I don’t know much about, I’ll always try my best, and listen when he talks and try to give opinions. It’s just that maybe Louis can give him things that I can’t, and that’s not a flaw, Haz.” Liam shifted to tug gently at Harry’s hair. “It’s just that we’re different people. If Zayn has a connection with Louis, finds him attractive, and wants to explore that as well as love me? I have absolutely no problem with it.”

Everything seemed to be slightly clearer, the frustration and anger fading away completely to a place Harry was beginning to understand.

“But, that’s like saying you and I should date because we both go to the gym and love fashion,” Harry said, still confused, but he sat up properly when Liam laughed again.

“Just an example babe, you don’t have to take it so literal.” Liam wriggled in the grass, turning to face Harry. “Alright, be honest. If you and I were both single, or in a situation where we could, are you saying you wouldn’t even consider dating me?” Liam was smirking now, the little shit, but Harry tried to keep his composure.

He looked at Liam, _really_ looked at him. He was gorgeous obviously, and soft and loving, protective and passionate. He always had so much fun with Liam, both on their own and with the others, and he was suddenly answering before his brain had completely landed on an answer.

“Yeah. Yeah, I would.”

Liam winked at him, and Harry swatted him away with a laugh. “Well see, in a relationship like mine and Zayn’s, and the one that maybe you and Louis are looking at exploring, would just mean that it wouldn’t be something you’d have to stop when you felt that way. That _want_ to get to know someone in a different way and get close to them is completely okay.” Harry went cross eyed with a giggle when Liam reached up to bop him lightly on the nose. “It’s _okay_ to have feelings for more than one person, Haz. Society’s just pushed on us that it’s not.”

Liam let Harry sit with his thoughts for a while, and he gratefully took the silence and time. The way that Liam had explained it made it sound so _simple_ of an idea; having feelings for someone else didn’t mean you ever had to stop loving the person you already did. It just meant that there was more affection and love that you had to give to someone who you connected with.

“I - I’m not exactly sure what to do, but I think it just took me by surprise.” He tilted his head to look at Liam, surprised to find the man already looking at him fondly. “Is this - do you think it’d be okay?”

Liam sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t ever say whether it will or won’t work for a couple, Haz. Everyone’s so different. I just wanted to let you know why it works for me and Zayn.”

“Because you love each other.”

“Because we love each other, more than anything.”

Harry sat for a moment, and then pushed himself up off the ground, wiping his arse to get rid of any grass. “I should go back. Thanks, Li. I don’t think you know how much you helped.”

“You’re welcome, babe. Anytime.”

And then Liam was leaning forward, a gentle hand on his face to press a lingering kiss on his cheek. Harry felt himself flush, but he couldn’t keep the shy smile off his face when Liam tucked a curl behind his ear.

“Bye, Haz.”

As he watched Liam walk away, he suddenly realised he’d acted like a fucking schoolgirl with a crush, and wasn’t _that_ just - _oh_. That was a problem for another day.

There was a chill in the air as he started to wander home, seeming to nip at his heels in a way that made him speed up. He pulled out his phone and saw a few missed calls from Louis, but he knew he’d be home soon, and this was definitely a conversation that needed to happen in person.

He thought about calling Gemma, or Niall, but it really wasn’t his secret to tell. He did the only thing he could think of, and Googled it. The results were overwhelming, too much information that only seemed to muddy the thoughts in his head, so he locked his phone with a huff, and thought back t what Liam had said.

Liam was right, had explained it so easily that Harry didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before; you can't help who you had feelings for, and if everyone was consenting and honest and happy, what did it matter? He walked quicker, desperate to get home now and talk things through properly with Louis.

He could see it now, Zayn and Louis together. There were already the obvious ways that they fit, easy banter and soft touches, but he could see them transitioning effortlessly into a relationship. They kind of already were dating, he supposed, just without the label and the sex, if that’s what . He turned the final corner onto their street.

The most interesting part was that the harsh twist of jealousy had seemed to vanish. This was _Zayn_, their Zayn, someone who Harry loved and adored and who he knew would treat Louis with care and respect, just like he did. He just needed to be sure that Louis would still love him, that they’d still be okay.

He didn’t bother waiting for the lift, taking the stairs two at a time until he burst in the front door, panting slightly with the effort.

“Lou?”

There were soft sobs coming from the couch, and when he darted over, he felt cold. Louis was curled up, tear tracks down his face, and covered in cats. Parmesan was purring on his feet, Cheddar resting on his side, and Feta curled up under his arm. Harry moved around, gently lifting them off of Louis to place them on the floor, ignoring their disgruntled noises. He knelt down and cupped Louis’ cheek, stroking softly along his cheekbone to wipe away the wetness just as his eyes snapped open.

“Louis, _baby_, fuck.”

“I’m sorry, Haz. I’m so sorry.” Louis’ voice was a whisper as his hand reached up to wrap around Harry’s wrist. “I love you, I didn’t mean to - I’m just, sorry, yeah?”

Seeing Louis cry was always awful. It made something ugly settle in Harry’s stomach, a fierce need to protect him bursting through every cell. He was more than capable of protecting himself, and Harry knew that, but it didn’t stop everything from bubbling up. He shifted to sit next to Louis on the couch as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his body. He dropped a kiss on Louis’ head when he burrowed into Harry’s arms, humming happily.

“It’s okay, honestly.” He glanced down to see Louis’ looking up at him, head resting on his shoulder as he sniffed. “I’m sorry I overreacted, I think you just, took me by surprise, that’s all.” He ran his hand up and down Louis’ forearm, smiling at him softly when his eyes widened.

Louis sat up and threw his legs over Harry’s waist, pressing firmly against his side. “I don’t understand.”

“I went and saw Liam. I figured he’d be able to give me a different perspective, you know?” He carded his hand through Louis’ hair, watching as the soft brown strands slipped delicately through his fingers. “He helped a lot. He was kind of able to explain it to me from his point of view he doesn’t care that Zayn dates other people, and why it’s okay for him to date other people too. They still love each other, they just have feelings for other people too, and they’ve decided that they’re both allowed to explore that.”

“Are you -,” Louis paused, pulling back to look at Harry incredulously, “are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Harry cupped Louis’ face in his hands as he leant forward to kiss him gently. “I’m saying we can try this, you and me. You can date Zayn, Lou. I think,” he took a deep breath, and his mind was clear, “I think you’d be good together, the two of you. I just have to know it won’t affect _us_, that we’ll be open and honest about every single thing.”

Louis seemed to be frozen, staring at Harry wide eyes, red rimmed and slightly puffy and just as beautiful as always.

“We can’t do this just for me, this has to be something we both want.”

“It’s not just for you, baby. It’s for both of us, okay? We can try this, and if it doesn’t work, then at least we know,” Harry murmured, brushing Louis’ fringe back and grinning at him when he saw his lips quirk.

“It’ll be a big adjustment, Haz.” Louis’ fingers were fidgeting in his lap, so Harry reached down to cover them with his hand, hopefully a comforting pressure. “I don’t mean to be blunt, but are you seriously saying you’d be fine knowing that I’m out for dinner with Zayn, or knowing that we’ve kissed, or knowing that I’ve let him fuck me?”

Harry tilted his head slightly and let himself really think about it. There was no stabbing feeling of anger or jealousy, nothing to suggest that he’d have any kind of problem with it anymore. There was, however, a jolt of heat that surprised him when he thought about Zayn fucking Louis, slow and deep, kissing him as they groaned into each mouths and - okay, no, focus.

He laughed, squeezing Louis’ hand. “Lou, are you trying to talk me out of it? Yes, I’d be fine with it. It’s kinda hot to think about, actually.” He waggled his eyebrows when Louis let out a startled laugh, reaching out to hit Harry lightly in the chest.

“Don’t objectify me.”

“Never, darling.” He pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ temple. “But seriously, yeah, I’d be alright with it, I think. There’s no way for me to really know until it happens, I suppose, but I’d like to try. We just have to be honest with each other the whole time, okay? If I start to feel too jealous, or if you’re having second thoughts about - about our relationship, we need to be honest.” Harry took a deep, shaking breath, but it was knocked out of him when Louis threw himself into his lap.

Louis took Harry’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks together until Harry blew a raspberry at him. He felt almost lighter now, a bit stronger, like this really is something they can do. Louis seemed to be almost vibrating.

“This isn’t gonna change anything about our relationship. That’s kinda the point, love,” Louis said gently, so Harry nuzzled into his palm when his grip slackened. “You’ll always be my favourite person, my soulmate, yeah? I just have feelings for Zayn, too. You can obviously date anyone you want to, if you like.”

Harry laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist as he settled properly on his lap. “Thanks baby, but I think I’m okay for now. But yeah, let’s do it.”

“You’re serious?” Louis flung his arms around Harry’s neck as his smile grew.

“Absolutely.” He kissed Louis then, firm but tender. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Louis mumbled, his face buried in Harry’s neck. “Fuck, I love you _so much_, you know?”

Harry’s hands ran soothingly up Louis’ back. “I know, baby.”

They startled when Feta leapt gracefully up unto the couch, pawing carefully at the spot Louis had been sitting before settling down into the warmth with a stretch. Harry let go of Louis to pat her, but Louis made a soft noise of distress, grabbed his hand, and put it back on his waist. Harry cackled as Louis hummed, grinning at him as he gripped his waist. This beautiful man, this incredible soul, his no matter what. It was a gorgeous thing to remember.

“Oh, so sorry, forgot you need constant attention too,” Harry teased, letting his hand dip to palm Louis’ arse, pushing his hips up lightly when Louis groaned. “Come on kitten, you’ve got my full attention now. Use it.”

When Louis slammed their mouths together, hot and wet and _perfect_, Harry sank into the feeling, and let himself go.

*****

Harry blew out a deep breath, fixed his hair back from his face a bit, and knocked. His heart was racing, and even though he knew he was being ridiculous, this was a complete unknown that he’d never had to deal with before.

Neither had Zayn, if the look on his face when the door flew open was anything to go by.

“Hey, Zayn.” Harry aimed for gentle, but Zayn flinched like he’d screamed in his face. _Oh love._

Zayn cleared his throat, his eyes darting down to the floor. “Haz. Liam isn’t home, he usually swims on Sundays. He shouldn’t be far off.”

That stung a bit.

“I know. I’m not here for Liam,” Harry explained, leaning forward slightly. “I’m here to see you, if that’s okay.”

Zayn seemed to fumble at the door handle for a moment and take a moment to centre himself. Harry could see flecks of blue and yellow in his hair, knew that Zayn painted when he was stressed, and he had to stop himself from reaching out to play with the twisted strands. When he looked closer, there were small dots of red and green, too.

“Uh, yeah man, come in.”

Harry grinned at him, pleased when Zayn’s lips quirked, and stepped past him, wandering into the lounge room. It looked like Zayn’s entire paint supply had exploded. Harry knew that he usually painted in the spare room, the floor and walls covered to make sure no damage was done. Now though, in the small space, Zayn had shoved back all their furniture, haphazardly thrown down a few old blankets, and seemingly lost it.

The work laying atop the balled wool and faded cotton clearly wasn’t finished, but it was _amazing_, swirls and lines of colour tangled with black and greys, and peeking through, whites and silvers. Harry felt like his chest had shattered; the pain bleeding through was obvious.

“Incredible, love,” Harry breathed, walking gingerly around the piece on his toes. He could feel Zayn’s eyes on him as tangible as if they were embracing. “But shit Zayn, are you alright?”

He swung around when he heard the first sob, and he was dashing back to Zayn’s side instantly, hooking an arm around his waist and hauling him against his chest. That seemed to be what did it, and Harry could feel the wetness against his neck where Zayn’s face was buried just as easily as he could feel the sobs racking his body.

“I’m so _sorry_, Haz. I didn’t _mean_ it, and you’re probably here to yell at me.” Zayn’s voice was muffled against Harry’s skin, but he still heard him as they walked awkwardly to the couch.

Zayn fell back against the cushions first, pulling Harry with him, and Harry snuggled down as soon as he was pressed up against him. He moved his legs to rest over Zayn’s lap, humming happily when a careful hand landed on his knee, and greedily ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair.

“Soft soft soft,” Harry whisper sang, and he drew back when he heard a slight giggle. “What? It is!” Harry protested, but then Zayn was looking at him with slightly wet eyes. _Focus Styles, come on._ “Look, Zayn, Zaynie, Zed. I’m not here to yell at you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Zayn scoffed, but his expression softened, so Harry counted it as a win. “Not tryin’ to be blunt, but I pretty much told your boyfriend yesterday that I want to date him.”

“I’d say you more than ‘pretty much’ told him, but yeah.” Harry kept running careful fingers through Zayn’s wilted quiff, ignoring the twitch in Zayn’s fingers at the words. “It’s alright, Zayn. We’re alright, you and Lou are gonna be more than alright, and everything’s going to be fine. I promise.”

A pause. Zayn knocked his head back into Harry’s hand until he was scratching lightly at his scalp. “I don’t understand.”

“S’not my place, but we’ll all be great.”

“Promise?”

Harry pressed a smacking kiss to his forehead. “Promise. Love you, Zayn.”

A quiet breath. “Love you too, Harry.”

They sat quietly after that, just the slight fumes of the paint as their company, the open windows not doing quite enough. Harry hadn’t realised he’d drifted off until he heard Liam whispering, and what sounded like…Louis?

“I thought I’d find him here. Thanks, Li. Bit stressed, he was.”

Definitely Louis. He could hear Zayn snoring softly, little snuffles that made Harry curl up closer to him. Everyone was too _loud._

There was the soft _tink_ of paint brushes being put away somewhere. “Anytime, yeah? I’m glad he came and saw him though, Zayn’s been terrified. It’s not often he opens up quite like that.”

“I know. I think it’s all gonna work out though. _All_ of it, Li.” It was pointed, firm but kind.

Harry heard Liam reply, but it was distant, and so he pushed further into Zayn’s warmth and fell back asleep.


	4. Liam

Right hook, left jab, uppercut. Right hook, left jab, uppercut. Harsh bursts of air pushed out through teeth. Quick feet, strong hands, a sweaty brow and hair curling at the temples.

Liam held firm though, feet planted into the mat as Harry sent punch after punch his way.

“C’mon Haz, c’mon. Five more.”

He heard Harry groan as he chuckled, holding his hands up slightly higher as they raced towards the end. It’d become a routine for them now, one that Liam loved and looked forward to. Every weekday morning, before Harry started work, they trained together down at Liam’s gym. The other lads Liam knew there had taken an instant shine to him, but Liam was yet to meet anyone that didn’t.

One final uppercut, and then Harry was sprawling dramatically on the floor, chest heaving as he tried to breathe. Liam walked over to him, feet on either side of Harry’s body on the floor, staring down at him with raised eyebrows and a grin. He kicked gently at his side, whipped off the mitts, and wiped sweat from his own forehead.

“Nailed it, man. Come on, gotta go shower so you can get to work in time and spend all day colouring in,” Liam teased, lifting his foot to move away.

There was a quick pressure to the back of his knees and he crumpled forward, just managing to brace himself on the mat on top of Harry, hands resting either side of his head. Harry grinned up at him, a wicked edge to his gaze, and then Liam was being tickled under the armpits until he collapsed with a loud giggle.

Until he was pressed up against Harry. Harry, who was sweaty and warm and whose muscles looked fucking _incredible_ right now. Harry, who was trying to get hair out of his eyes with intense concentration and small puffs of air, going slightly cross eyed at the effort.

Harry, who Liam really, _really_, wanted to fuck.

He couldn’t _help_ it. Harry was all long legs and Bambi eyes, distracting lips and strong hands. Liam had imagined Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist in the shower more times than he could count, but he’d spent _almost_ as much time imagining it the other way around.

Or maybe imagining all four of them crammed into that shower, Zayn on his knees with his lips around Liam’s cock as Liam fucked Louis’ mouth with his tongue, swallowing the pretty moans he knew he’d make with Harry slamming into him from behind.

Liam usually wasn’t like this, usually didn’t let the physical aspects of a relationship, or possible relationship, control him quite so much. He’d just never met someone like Harry and Louis before. He _loved_ them, had so much genuine respect and fierce affection for them, but he couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head. Zayn had just smirked at him when he’d mentioned it, and then proceeded to almost suck his brain out through his cock.

Okay, he couldn’t get hard here, but he _definitely_ couldn’t get hard _on top _of Harry.

He scrambled up and tried to laugh it off, yanking Harry up when he held out his hand, but by the time Liam had gotten back home, he was _still_ half hard in his sweats.

Fuck it.

He shoved his sweats down and threw himself on the couch, spitting into his hand when he couldn’t be bothered to get lube, and wrapping his fingers around himself. It was quick and dirty, a tangle of Zayn and Harry and Louis, and he was coming over his fist with a grunt before he really realised how close he was. He sighed, throwing his head back on the couch and flinging his clean hand over his eyes.

He really needed to sort his shit out.

He just didn’t have any time today. His editor was hounding him for at _least_ another chapter, and it was valid; a lot of people were waiting on his next novel in his thriller series. It just difficult to concentrate at the moment when the next couple he wanted to write in sounded suspiciously like Harry and Louis.

He’d just given up for the day, 500 words on his computer, when he heard the front door, and then Zayn practically skipped into the study. He was grinning from ear to ear, his tongue pressed behind his teeth, and almost threw himself over Liam’s desk in his excitement before he settled on the edge, legs spread to Liam in between and his laptop pushed to the side.

Liam laughed, standing to step up into Zayn’s space, tucking a little lock of hair behind his ear. “Hey baby, how was your Monday?”

“Louis asked me on a date.” Zayn nuzzled happily into Liam’s hand, turning to press a small kiss to his palm. “He explained everything, we’re going out next week.”

That had been quick. Liam’s heart skipped slightly at the absolute joy on Zayn’s face, and he was so pleased that he ducked forward to kiss Zayn firmly. He was incredibly relieved that Louis hadn’t changed his mind, and while he’d _sounded_ sure yesterday as they’d whispered at the door without waking the other boys, Liam knew that it could take the smallest seed of doubt.

He grinned back, running his palms up Zayn’s thighs to grab his hips, the black denim warm under his hands. “That’s great, darling. Why next week? You’ll probably have time to buy 12 new outfits in that time.”

Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist, but still reached out to flick his ear gently. “Oi! Nah, think he just wants to make sure Haz doesn’t change his mind or summat.” He nudged their noses together and grinned. “Also, as if you don’t love when I go shopping for new first date outfits.”

“Well,” Liam murmured, leaning forward to capture Zayn’s lips with his, greedily skimming his hands up his body to cup his neck, “I’m not gonna argue with that.”

He ducked back down again, revelling in the light whimper Zayn let out when Liam sucked his bottom lip gently. He shivered when he felt soft fingers slipping up his shirt to graze over his stomach, groaning when Zayn tightened his thighs around him. Liam licked into Zayn’s mouth, swallowing his moan as he gripped his knee to hike his leg higher, grinding forward with a slow roll of his hips. He pulled back, but only to trail kisses along Zayn’s neck, nipping at his earlobe.

“I’m so happy for you, baby. I know how much you like him.”

Zayn arched his back, pushing into Liam’s body and spearing his fingers through his hair. “I love you,” Zayn gasped, but it quickly turned into a moan when Liam dropped his hand to palm at Zayn’s cock.

“I love you too. Now, it’s been ages since I’ve fucked you over my desk.” Liam unbuttoned Zayn’s jeans and snaked his hand inside to cup him firmly.

Zayn threw his head back with a breathy chuckle. “Can’t have that.”

*****

“So, how’s your now _slightly_ weird crush on Haz going?”

Liam looked up from the carrots he was cutting to shoot Niall an unimpressed glare. Niall threw his arms up in defence, his eyebrows flying up.

“Hey, just a question mate! Just wanna make sure you’re all okay.”

“Flourishing, unfortunately,” Liam responded dryly, pushing the carrots to the side and putting a stick of celery in their place. “S’pose you’re right, it’s a bit weird now, innit? With Zayn and Lou going out next week?”

Niall shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. “I don’t think it’s that weird. It’s a bit different, yeah, but I think that’s alright.”

Different was an understatement. Him and Zayn had met some of the other’s secondary partners a few times, but they’d never all been close, and Liam had _certainly_ never slept with or dated the partner of someone Zayn was seeing, and vice versa. There were a hundred reasons why it was a bad idea to even entertain the idea of sleeping with Harry; it had the potential to ruin everything if it ended awkwardly, including what Zayn and Louis would hopefully have, and they were still new to this. It might be too overwhelming for both of them to see someone else at the same time, right at the start. It could be perfect too, though.

Liam hadn’t figured out if it was worth the risk.

He heard the front door and realised Zayn was back from his staff meeting, but before he could call out a hello, Niall was whispering.

“I think you should talk to Zayn and see what he thinks. Can’t hurt, really.”

“Talk to Zayn about what? Hi babe.” Zayn slipped into the kitchen with a slightly confused smile, leaning up to kiss Liam on the cheek. “So, talk to Zayn about what?”

Liam forgot that Zayn had basically supersonic hearing. Fucking hell. Well, may as well just be honest. He waited until Zayn had pressed a kiss to Niall’s temple and sat next to him on a stool at the bench.

“Think I have feelings for Harry, but it’s too complicated.” Liam kept chopping little pieces of celery until Zayn reached across to stop him.

“Li, they’re gonna turn to mush if you keep that up.” He settled back in his seat with a little wriggle, and Liam shot him a grin. “I say go for it. Yeah, it’s a bit different babe, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” His hand shot out again to grab a small handful of raw carrot, popping some in his mouth. “Might even make it easier for them.”

“Or worse,” Liam muttered, yelping when Niall whipped a piece of carrot at him.

Zayn laughed, and Liam let himself get lost slightly in the sparkle it added to his eyes. “Babe. You’re never gonna know if you don’t try, yeah? Just talk to him.”

*****

_Just talk to him._

Easier said than done, and he’d stressed himself out about it too much now that by the time he was ready, it was already Sunday night, and they were already at the pool. Thank God they hadn’t gotten in yet. A wet, half naked Harry was something that Liam wasn’t ready to deal with just yet.

Liam was only half listening where they were seated next to the pool, gaze flitting around to see how many might bear witness to one of the worst conversations of his life. There was only one person, an elderly lady who was just pulling herself out of the pool to toddle off to the change rooms.

He jolted when Harry cupped the back of his neck. “Wha? All good?”

Harry was frowning. “Yeah, but you’re not. What’s goin’ on?”

“Honestly?”

A scoff. “Obviously.”

Liam took a deep breath, and realised he’d had this conversation before with people. He could do this. Everything was going to work out fine. The smell of chlorine settled in the air, but Liam let it fill his lungs now.

“Ah, I’m interested,” Liam looked up when Harry’s thumb started rubbing soothingly at the nape of his neck, “in you. I’m interested in you.” The thumb stopped. “I know it’s a lot, and with everything going on with Zayn and Louis it’s probably too much, but I’ve been keeping it to myself for a while now, and I just,” Liam shrugged, felt his face flush, and noted with careful optimism that Harry’s thumb had started again, “figured I’d tell you.”

Harry’s fingers had started to play through his hair now. “When you say interested, what do you mean? You want to fuck me, or date me? And yes, before you ask, honesty please.”

That was an easy one. He’d thought about every scenario enough in the last few days to know what he wanted.

“I want to sleep with you, definitely.” He finally turned his gazed back to Harry and found him already staring. Liam dropped his eyes to Harry’s lips, and then forced himself back up. “You’re so fucking _hot_, Haz. Wanted you since I first saw you at the pub, but I’d also like to just see where it goes, see if this could be something, too. If you want. There’s no rush.”

His heart was beating so fiercely he was sure Harry would be able to see it, especially with the way he was studying Liam so intently. His hand hadn’t stopped its careful touches, and he seemed more thoughtful then anything. Liam sat awkwardly while he waited, happy to give Harry time, but also praying he wouldn’t get rejected. He felt like he hadn’t been able to take a breath, but every little glimpse of Harry’s face, furrowed slightly in thought and drenched in the blue glow of the pool lights, seemed to push air into his lungs.

Harry opened his mouth, snapped it closed, and then started again. “I’m, uh, interested too, and I’m exceptionally flattered.” His voice was slow, but Liam sensed the ‘_but_’ that was coming. “I’m not sure to phrase this without sounding like an arsehole,” he huffed, laughing slightly, but there was no humour attached to it.

“It’s alright, I won’t be offended.”

“You’re ridiculously gorgeous, and I’m very interested in ah, the _physical _aspect, I’m just not sure if I’m ready to like, date anyone else yet?” Harry groaned and ran his free hand through his hair. “Shit, that makes it sound like I just want to use you. Fuck Li, please know it’s not like that, please.”

Liam did know, knew Harry well enough to know it wasn’t who he was, and that he didn’t have it in him to use someone for anything. “I know, babe. It’s a big shift, this kind of relationship, and there’s a big difference in sleeping with someone other than your partner, which is intense enough on its own, and actually dating someone. We’ll just let something happen naturally if you like, and then see what happens?”

The slow grin that spread across Harry’s face was captivating, and Liam wanted to lean over and lick his dimple. He restrained himself, but only because he wasn’t really sure what it’d achieve.

“Yeah, sounds perfect.” He stood up suddenly, leaving Liam’s neck cold, but sending a new wave of heat through him when he stripped his shirt off. He eyed Liam with a tiny smirk and jerked his head towards the water. “Well, come on then.”

Liam watched the small, deliberate sway of his hips, and suddenly regretted saying anything as he chased after him.

He was on his 20th lap now, cruising through easily with Harry in the next lane over, when instead of a solid, tiled wall, he almost tried to turn around on warm, soft body. He flailed in the water for a moment, breaking the surface with a gasp when he realised it was just Harry, leaning back against the wall with an unreadable expression.

Liam swiped a hand down his face, trying to get rid of any excess water, and pulled his goggles off.

“Hi?”

Harry’s eyes flashed as his gaze slowly slid down Liam’s body, lingering on his abs. “Hey.”

Liam cautiously moved closer, unsure of _exactly _what was happening, but completely unwilling to stop it regardless. “You okay?”

There was a slightly tentative hand suddenly rubbing up his arm to curl around the back of his neck, and Liam moved closer still, light pressing their bodies together, throwing his goggles onto the edge of the pool so he could grip the edge and cage Harry in. He could feel the nervous tension pushing through Harry’s cool and seductive façade, and he tilted his head to nudge their noses together. He swallowed heavily when Harry let out a shaky breath against his lips, and shifted his hand along the ledge to stroke along the wet skin of Harry’s back.

“I need you to be sure.”

Harry nudged back, sliding closer still until their lips were brushing, and Liam couldn’t remember anything. “I am sure.”

“Haz,” Liam murmured, pressing him against the wall when he shuddered.

“_Yes_.”

Liam let himself bask in the feeling that came from being the reason that Harry’s eyes were fluttering closed, and then he was finally kissing Harry softly, gently, his hand running slowly down Harry’s skin to settle in the small of his back.

His lips were smooth, wet from the pool and tasting lightly of chlorine. Their lips slid together carefully, almost hesitant, Liam capturing Harry’s top lip between his own. The sound Harry let out shot straight to his groin, and when Harry flicked his tongue teasingly against Liam’s lips, keeping it slow seemed to fly out of Liam’s head.

He angled his head, wrapped his arms fully around Harry’s back, and traced his lips with his tongue. When Harry’s mouth dropped open on a whine, his other hand reaching up to tug lightly at Liam’s hair, Liam slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and deepened the kiss.

It was all _heat_ after that, searching tongues and faster, faster, harsh sucks and gentle nips, gripping fingers and a constant pressure where Liam pressed Harry harder back against the wall. The small sounds Harry was making were making his cock twitch, and Liam had to pull back with a wet _smack_ to take a heaving breath. It only took one look at Harry, pupils dilated, eyes wide, and lips red and swollen before he was diving back in to kiss him hard, rutting their hips together in a way that made him groan.

Harry pulled back with a gasp, blunt nails digging into Liam’s back and making him hiss as he nipped at Harry’s chin, and it took Liam a moment to realise he was trying to speak.

“Home, your place, my place, I don’t _care_, just let’s go, can’t do this here,” Harry panted out, but he tilted his head back to give Liam more access to his neck.

It was the lifeguard in the end who had to stand awkwardly over them and cough, and Liam only had _just_ enough decency to flush as he slowly pulled away from the bruise he was leaving behind Harry’s ear. Harry whined, made grabby hands to pull him back, and then that left Liam in the awkward position of having to whisper that the lifeguard was watching. Right behind his head. To his credit, Harry wasn’t phased at all, shooting a lazy smile and a wink to the man behind him before they heaved themselves out of the water.

It took every ounce of Liam’s self-control not to just push Harry up against his car and sink to his knees. They’d taken different cars though, so he thought _maybe_ he’d calmed down just enough on the way back to his and Zayn’s place.

All it took was seeing Harry stretched out against his front door, still slightly wet and propped against the frame for him to realise the drive had done nothing.

They crashed through the door into his hallway, Liam reconnecting their lips as he pushed Harry backwards towards the lounge room. Harry reached down to push at Liam’s sweats, moaning when Liam grabbed his arse, when a pointed cough drew them apart for the second time in 15 minutes.

Liam didn’t loosen his grip on Harry, but he did look slowly to his left to see a near naked Zayn sitting on their couch, a wide smirk on his face and hair mussed with an equally dishevelled Louis straddling his lap. In his haze, he’d completely forgotten they’d be here. Liam grinned, winking at Louis when he flushed, but Louis returned the grin easily when Zayn ran a soothing hand down his back.

“Hi darling,” Liam murmured to Zayn, but taking the time to pull Harry back closer to him with a hand at the base of his spine.

“Hey babe. I see you talked to him about it all, then.”

“Yeah,” Liam laughed, and he relaxed when he felt Harry press back up against him. He could see him and Louis having a private conversation with just their eyes, but he shifted his gaze to Louis to make sure it was okay. “Lou, is this – I know this might be a lot, but –.”

Louis waved him off easily. “No, it’s completely fine, I knew Harry liked you, I just. Fuck, you’re so _hot_ together.”

“God baby, I was about to say the same to the two of _you_,” Harry groaned, and Liam could feel the evidence of the statement against his thigh.

Harry was right; Zayn and Louis _were_ gorgeous together, and Liam wasn’t surprised.

It only took a swift look between him and Zayn to know what they wanted to do. He let himself watch for a moment as Zayn nosed at Louis’ neck, whispering in his ear in a way that made him moan loudly. He saw Zayn grin before he cupped Louis’ face softly, gentle fingers stroking over his cheekbones, and kissed him. Liam’s heart melted in his chest as Zayn kissed Louis thoroughly and carefully, like he was made of glass.

He focused back on Harry, running his fingers down his chest to yank him closer by his leggings. “Haz, we could all just, see where it takes us, yeah? Together, now, all four of us.” His head whipped back from the force when Harry slammed their mouths back together.

“_Fuck_ yes, please.”

It was a bit of a whirlwind from there, clothes flying over their lounge room, lips meeting and teeth clacking as Liam felt a bit dizzy with it all. By the time he’d actually gathered his bearings, he’d just been pushed onto the couch, landing next to Zayn with a thud, and then he had a lapful of gorgeous, curly haired man.

Liam arched up instinctively, grinding his cock against Harry’s arse, desperate for friction as Harry sucked his earlobe into his mouth and tugged at it with his teeth. He could hear the slick sounds of Zayn and Louis next to him, could feel Zayn’s arm knocking into his side, and when he glanced to his right, he groaned as his hips jerked up.

Zayn’s slender fingers were wrapped around Louis where he was so hard it looked like it hurt, slowly pulling him off as Louis’ head fell back. Zayn was staring up at him like he couldn’t quite believe his luck, and when Liam went to thread his fingers through Harry’s hair, he knocked into Louis’ hand where it was already buried there. Instead of pulling back, he laced their fingers together, felt Louis squeeze tightly, and then they dropped to rest their joined hands against Harry’s back.

It was suddenly a bit much, and Liam had to know.

“Wait, wait wait wait,” he panted, pulling Harry away from his neck with his other hand, kissing him quickly to placate him as he pouted and Louis stopped making small figure eights on Zayn’s lap. “I’m sorry, I can’t believe I might be about to stop this, but I have to know that this means more than sex, to all of you, because I don’t think I can do it otherwise.”

Harry’s hands were suddenly stroking along his stubble, and he pushed into the touch and closed his eyes. “Li, of course it does.”

Louis’ hand travelling up his chest to rest over his heart. “Absolutely, babe. Absolutely.”

Zayn’s hand in his hair, his lips against his temple. “I love you.”

And that was it.

Liam’s eyes snapped open, and he lunged forward to kiss Zayn just as Louis launched himself at Harry. They all somehow ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, and just as Zayn pressed a bottle of lube into his hand, they both looked up when Harry groaned.

“Fuck Lou, you’re already open. So gorgeous kitten, so pretty, huh? Did you let Zayn fuck you before we got here?”

Louis was shaking his head as he pushed his arse back against Harry’s fingers. “No, let ‘im finger me though.”

There was a hand suddenly wrapping around Liam’s dick, and he pushed up into the touch, even though he couldn’t tell who’s hand it was. He could see Harry coat his fingers quickly before he slid two easily into Louis, and Zayn froze on top of Liam when he saw it.

“Fuck, _fuck_,” Zayn hissed, writhing slightly on Liam’s stomach, precum dotting across his skin.

Liam swiped at it with his fingers as he listened to Louis’ cries, watching Zayn as he pushed his fingers into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn was beautiful all the time, no matter what, but right now, sucking his own precum from Liam’s fingers with hollowed cheeks and half lidded eyes, he was indescribable.

It took Liam too long to realise it was Louis’ hand stroking him expertly, even with the distraction of Harry’s fingers brushing his prostate, and he gripped Zayn’s hips at Harry’s next whispered words.

“Want Li to fuck you, love? Can’t wait to watch, know you’ll look incredible falling apart on his cock.”

Zayn let out a breathy sound as he rolled to get a condom, sliding it down Liam’s length and slicking him up quickly as he kissed him, no finesse as they both lost themselves, everyone too desperate to really make it last.

They had next time, though, and hopefully the time after that, and infinite times after that.

Liam had basically no time to prepare himself before Louis was shifting, straddling his lap, and easing down onto his cock as if he was born for it. His hands flew up to grip Louis’ hips as all four of them groaned. He was _so tight_, incredibly hot, and Liam ran his palms up Louis’ back just to feel. He threw his head back when Louis slowly lifted, one hand flying out to grip Zayn’s thigh when Louis dropped suddenly back down.

“Zayn, sit on my face baby, c’mon. Wanna – _fucking hell, Lou _– wanna eat you out.”

He was rapidly losing his mind, and when Louis squeezed around him just as Zayn straddled his face, he hardly knew what day it was. He wrapped an arm across Zayn’s hips and pulled him back, licking a long, flat stripe across Zayn’s hole.

Louis was moving faster now, his hands braced on Liam’s chest as he moved forward to kiss Zayn, and Liam couldn’t help himself, started thrusting up slightly into Louis with every drop of his hips. He could hear Louis moaning, hear Zayn whimpering from the way Liam’s tongue was tracing circles around his rim, and then Zayn spoke, and Liam felt like he might implode.

“Oh _God_ Li.” Zayn’s fingers shot back to tangle in his hair. “Haz come here, let me suck you.”

At the words, Liam doubled every effort. He gripped Louis’ hips, planted his feet, and started to fuck up into him in strong, sure strokes. He could hear Louis losing it, wished desperately he could see him, but then he just buried his face deeper into Zayn’s arse and fucked him with the point of his tongue.

Harry groaned, and Liam found himself wishing he’d filmed it so he could watch it back later, but they had all the time in the world for him to see all of them together. He knew first hand how incredible Zayn’s mouth was, the little trick he could do with this tongue, and he rewarded Zayn by pushing his tongue deeper when Harry let out a shout.

“How does he feel, Lou? Good?”

Panted breaths and a wicked twist of his hips. “Incredible, Haz, oh _fuck_ Li, fuck me, please please _please_.”

Liam could feel someone’s, Harry’s, knuckles brushing against his stomach as he jerked Louis off, could tell too that Zayn had wrapped a hand around himself as Liam buried his face in between his cheeks.

“Come on kitten, - _Zayn, _your _mouth_ – come for Liam, that’s it baby, come on Lou.”

And then Louis was crying out just as Zayn lurched forward, and Liam groaned lowly at the feeling of Zayn’s rim fluttering against his tongue, Louis’ hole tightening around him, and then Liam could feel both of them coming directly onto his abs. He could hear them kissing, slick wet sounds as Harry grunted, and then Zayn was falling onto the carpet, opening his mouth wide as Harry started to cum on his face with an incredulous look, and that tipped Liam over the edge.

He yanked Louis down by his neck as he started to cum, thrusting hard but slow, his entire world shattered behind his eyelids as he kissed Louis harshly, for the first time. Louis’ mouth was slack as he came down from his high, but he kissed back, tightening around Liam once more until Liam had to pull away with a low whine.

_Oh fucking hell. _

“Brilliant,” Liam panted, clutching Louis to him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “fucking brilliant.”

They were all sweaty, and sticky, and Liam and Zayn were covered in cum, but it didn’t stop any of them from curling up to fall asleep, right on the floor, wrapped up completely in each other.

*****

Everything seemed almost too easy after that.

They all clicked in together, perfectly, like they were always supposed to be this way.

Zayn and Louis went to watch Hamlet at the Globe, and Louis had listened intently with a small smile as Zayn had talked excitedly about the impacts of social media on language, and how it related to Shakespeare. They worked on the set, and Zayn helped Louis with the play, and they kept it a secret from their students until Liam and Harry came to watch it.

All three nights.

Liam and Harry went to fashion shows, and Zayn and Louis had pouted when they’d found out. They still trained every morning, but the rewards for finishing sets were slightly different now.

But it wasn’t just that.

Sometimes Harry and Zayn went to museums, and sometimes Liam and Louis went to local football games. Sometimes Harry and Louis stayed home and watched Netflix, and sometimes Liam and Zayn went to the movies and made out in the back.

Other times, they all cooked dinner together, or went out for brunch, or went shopping until one of them was ready to drop dead. Other times, they caught up with Niall at the pub, and met each other’s families.

Maybe they all slept together, and Liam still fucked Zayn over his desk, and Harry still called Louis _kitten _when he came. Maybe Louis gave Zayn blowjobs in clubs, and Liam rimmed Harry until he cried. Maybe they all stayed at Liam and Zayn’s, or at Harry and Louis’, or at their own homes.

But it took them longer than it should’ve to figure out what the fuck they were actually doing.

Louis could remember sitting on the kitchen counter watching Liam cook bolognese, stealing kisses and pinches of grated cheese when Harry and Zayn had come in. They’d been laughing, and Harry had kissed Zayn quickly before kissing Louis and Liam hello, and then he’d frozen in the middle of the kitchen.

Interrupted Zayn and Louis’ hello kiss, the fucking wanker.

“I think we’re all dating. Are we all dating?” Harry blurted out, and Louis would’ve laughed if it hadn’t had been for the look of actual shock on Harry’s face.

He tugged Harry to stand between his legs and stroked a hand over his face.

“Only for about four months or so, probably.” Louis had rolled his eyes, but his face had been fond.

“Oh. Three boyfriends. Wicked.”

And that’d been that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you so much for reading! I'm so thankful that you read my fic :)  
If you feel like it, kudos and comments make me incredibly happy!  
You can also come find me [here](https://lightwoodsmagic.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :) xx


End file.
